The Princess and the Mouse
by Youkai55
Summary: The war is now over. A new King and Queen have been elected., and the have a daughter. Throttle married Carbine and Vinnie married Charley, leaving Modo by himself, until the princess trips and the Gentle Giant catches her, before she falls. Will the two hit it off? Read and find out..
1. Chapter 1

**New Story Time!**

**This is going to be short, but sweet. Enjoy**

**Who owns the BMFM now, clueless. Don't sue!**

The war had finally ended. There is now peace once again on Mars, Thais to the Freedom Fighters and the Army working together.

Now that the war with the Plutarkians was over, Throttle asked Carbine to marry him. She accepted and they kissed, rather deeply in front of everyone, not caring in their least who saw them.

Seeing his best bro, finally taking the step he should have made, before the war started, made Vinnie realize what was most important to him, and that was the human, standing he was standing next to. He turned to his right, dropped down onto a single knee, then asked for her hand.

Charley of course said, yes and Vinnie jumped to his feet as fast as he could, so he could sweep Charley off of her feet, and show her, how attentive of a husband he is going to be.

That left Modo, the rock and gentle giant of the group, alone. He was happy his brothers were getting married to the women they loved, but it also made him depressed, that he had no one.

A few weeks past, and the mouse population elected a new king and queen. They were kind and loving to all.

Another month past, and now, the group of former Freedom Fighters, stood behind a barrier, waiting for the procession to pass, welcoming the king and queen.

The procession starts. With a slew of guards and knights, leading the newly crowned king and queen down the street. Even though they were now considered, Royalty, they were still humbly dressed. The king wore a simple pair of slacks and a button down shirt, while the queen, wore a floor-length dress.

They waved to the crowd of mice, lining the street with large smiles on their faces.

They were followed by another group of knights, then the princess. Despite her parents having dark grey fur, she had a mutation which gave her all white fur, with long blonde hair, a pink nose, and these beautiful blue eyes.

As she walked, the toe of her shoe managed to get caught on the hem of her dress, causing her to stumble forward.

Before any of her knights could react, Modo jumped the barrier and caught the princess, taking the brunt of the fall.

After he hit the ground, he asked, "Are you alright, your majesty?"

Modo's deep voice reverberated through the princess' body, then she looked up to one of the most handsome and kindest faces she had ever seen. "I'm fine, thanks to you. Might I have your name, my knight?"

Modo looked down to the princess, and swore he was staring at the Great Goddess herself. Then he listened to her voice. It sounded so sweet to him. One he wouldn't mind hearing again and again. "Modo Maverick, and I'm not a knight, your majesty."

She reached up with her left hand, and stroked the right side of his face, as she said, "You are to me, Sir Maverick."

By now, several guards and knight had surrounded the princess and Modo. Then one of the ordered, "Let go of the princess and back away, now!"

Throttle And Vinnie jumped over the barrier to help their brother, before things escalated. While Charley and Carbine were paying particular attention to the way Modo was acting around the princess. "I wager, by the end of the week, Modo kisses her," Carbine stated.

"I'd say by the end of the night, he makes a move on her," Charley said.

"You're on sister!" Carbine said.

With the assistance of Modo, the princess was now back on her feet. She confronted the knight, who told Modo to back off, and spat, "This man, saved me from falling, where none of your men were fast enough! Therefore, he and his friends will be my Personal Knights, and not you or any of those that serve under you! Understand?!"

The Princess' rant attracted the attention of the king and queen. The king stopped the procession, and walked back to see what the commotion was, and why his daughter was at the center of it.

"Your majesty, you can't do that!" The knight stated. "This man is a Ruffian and a Rebel! He nor his friends have what it takes to be a knight, or be worthy of protecting you!"

"Is there a problem, daughter?" The king asked.

"Dad, this so-called knight of yours, has the gall to question my choice of Personal Knights!" The princess answered as she made her way back to. Modo's right side, took his right hand in hers, and said with conviction, "This is the man, I want to be my knight, not any of these guys, with the Self-Inflated Egos you picked!"

"Now, see here, you little brat!" The knight said, but before he got any further with his rant, Modo's eye glowed, and he angrily said, "You want to take that back, before I decide to do something, which will put you in the Med unit, for a very long time?"

The queen noticed the way her daughter was smiling and holding onto Modo's hand. 'My daughter is smitten with this man, and from the looks of him, he's quite smitten with her.' The queen thought. "My husband, if our daughter, wants this man and her friends to be her knights, I fully support her decision," the queen said.

All five of them, bowed to the Royal couple after the queen spoke.

"Please rise," the queen said.

The five of the rose back to their feet, and Modo resumed holding the Princess' hand.

The king watched his daughter's face light up, with each simple touch of the younger man. Then he looked to his wife and saw the excitement building up in her body. "Oh brother," he muttered, then said, "Young man, please come forward."

Modo and the princess took a few steps forward to stand in front of the king and queen, and waited for the king to continue.

"What is your and your friends names, young man?" The king asked.

"I'm Modo Maverick, my brothers are Throttle Thornboy, and Vincent VanWham. Their wives are Carbine and Charley, your majesty," Modo answered.

"Do all five of you, swear on your lives, the Princess' life and safety will be your top priority, at all times?" The king asked.

"Your majesty, I can't speak for my brothers, but I will gladly give my life for your daughter," Modo answered, as he squeezed the Princess' hand.

"My wife is my first priority, your majesty," Vinnie stated. "But I will be by my brother's side, helping him, protect your Smokin' Hot daughter!"

Vinnie's statement earned him a punch from Charley, and a Death glare from Modo. While the princess, brought her hands to her mouth to hide her laughter.

Throttle shook his head at his younger brother, who always managed to put his foot in his mouth, more times than he could count. "Your majesties, what my brother meant to say, our wives will always come first in our hearts. But, if the princess wants us to be her knights, we will stand right alongside our brother, protecting your daughter."

"That is what I wanted to hear," the king said. "Tonight, will be the Coronation Ball. Modo, you and your friends are to attend, to be knighted. Please dress appropriately. Come along, my dear."

The king and queen left, then Modo asked, "Smokin' Hot Daughter? Vinnie, you never cease to amaze me."

"You've known me for years, Modo. When have I ever not told things as I see them?" Vinnie asked, As he cinched his right arm around Charley's waist.

She elbowed him in the ribs, then said, "Never, but since you commented on another female's body, in my presence, you get to sleep, on the couch, for the rest of the week!" And walked away.

"Come on, babe, don't be like that," Vinnie said as he went to catch up to his wife.

Carbine watched as Charley walked away, followed by her Bruised-Egoed husband, then said, "Throttle, we ad better follow them, or Charley might remove Vinnie's ability to reproduce."

"As normal, you're right, Carbine," Throttle said. He kissed his wife, then took her hand in his, and followed his brother, leaving Modo and the princess alone.

"Does Vinnie always behave like that?" The princess asked.

"Unfortunately for us, yes, he does," Modo answered.

The princess laughed again, then asked, "Modo, my knight, will you save a dance for me, tonight?"

Modo smiled a little wider at her question. "If your majesty requests, I will dance the entire night, with you, alone."

This caused the princess to blush since she had never had a man, act this way around her. However, she liked the feeling, a lot. She stood on her toes, kissed his cheek, then as she stood on the heels of her shoes again, she said, "I will see you tonight, my knight." And left to join her parents. But she managed to add an extra sway in her hips, to entice the mouse.

Modo definitely noticed this, and let out a very low whistle of appreciation. "Momma, I think I'm in for a wild ride with her. But, I'm going to enjoy every minute of it!" And followed after his brothers.

End of Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**This took longer than I thought, but its done!**

**Poor Modo is going to have to face some of his fears in this installment.**

**I don't own The BMFM, only the OCs and this story. Don't sue, you will only get my debt!**

It was now the afternoon of the ball. The four mice, plus Charley were given the Knight's Formal uniform. Which consisted of a white dress shirt, black waist length jacket, black knee high boots, and very form-fitting cream pants.

Throttle, Modo, Carbine, and Charley had no issues with the uniform, but when Vinnie held the pants up to his body, and realized how revealing they were going to be, he threw the garment to the floor, as he said, "No way am I wearing tights!"

"Vinnie, they are NOT tights!" Carbine said. "They are Hose. All of the other knights wear them, why can't you?"

"Yeah Vin, why won't you wear them? Afraid they will show off, what you don't have?" Modo asked.

Vinnie scrunched his face up, then said as he reached for the zipper on his pants, "Oh, I've got plenty, Modo!" He started lowering his zipper, then Charley grabbed his right arm and pulled him out of the room, grabbing the pants on the way.

The other three laughed, knowing, Charley was going to get Vinnie to wear those pants, whether he wanted to, or not.

After Throttle stopped laughing, he turned to Modo, and asked, "So, Big Fella. What's up with you and the princess?"

At the mention of the princess, Modo stood a little straighter and smiled a little wider. He had to admit, the princess did feel real good in his arms. And when she stroked his cheek, her touch sent shivers down his spine to his tail. Plus, she looked and acted like an angel, with a wild streak in her, a mile long.

Carbine went over to her husband, wrapped her arms around his neck, then said, "Leave him alone, Throttle. He can't help it, if he's attracted to a beautiful woman."

"Carbine, I'm going to be her knight, nothing more. I'm there to protect her, that's all," Modo responded.

"That's laughable, Modo," she said. "I see it written all over your face, you like her, and you know it! Don't try lying to your ex-general, I can sense a lie, quite easily. Just ask Stoker, when you see him next."

"I.. I do like her, only as her protector," Modo stammered.

That set off Carbine's very short fuse. She let go of her husband, strutted over to Modo, and grabbed both of his ears, bringing the large mouse down to her level. "Modo, you don't have a dishonest bone in your, very large, hunky body! Why is it so hard for you to admit, you like the princess, more than her protector?!" she spat.

"You don't know what you are talking about, General," Modo said, bringing his hands up to remove hers from his ears.

"Modo, I love you as a brother, but if you so much as lay a finger on Carbine, I'm going to wipe the floor with you, understand?" Throttle said.

Modo lowered his hands to his sides, then gently asked, "Please let go of my ears, Carbine?"

Carbine did let him go, then rested her weight on her right hip and crossed her arms under her chest, waiting for an answer.

"Thank you," Modo said, then sighed. "I do like her. I like her a lot. But I'm her knight, or I will be in a few hours. I can't think of being with her, she's a princess and I'm.. I'm half the mouse I used to be." He flexed his mechanical arm, after he spoke. "She could have any man, eating out of the palm of her hand, why would she want to be, with this?"

"Modo, you've got to be kidding me! You are one of the most gentle and sweetest souls out there! Any woman would be a fool, not to fall for you! Let her tell you, she's not interested, which she won't. I saw the same look in her eyes, you have. She likes you, and you like her. So, stop selling yourself short, that's an order!" Carbine said.

Throttle noticed Modo's eye turn red as his wife, more or less ordered him to ask the princess out on a date. His body tensed up like a spring, waiting to react, if Modo tried to do something to Carbine. But, that never occurred. Instead, Modo went and sat down on a chair, looked up to Carbine, then asked, "Carbine, can you teach me how to dance? I've got two large left feet. If I'm going to woo someone as classy as the princess off of her feet, I'd better know how to do it properly."

Carbine smiled at Modo, then responded, "Of course I will Modo. By the time we are done, you will be almost as good as my husband." She turned to Throttle, and asked, "Would you mind if I danced with another man, dear?"

"If it was anyone but Modo, I would say no. She's real good, big fella. Learn quick, you only have a few hours before the ball starts," he answered and left the room, leaving Modo and Carbine alone.

After he left, Carbine turned back to face Modo, then said, "He's right, we only have a few hours to get your feet and tail in order. Get your butt out of that chair, now Modo Maverick!"

A few hours later, All of them were dressed in the Formal uniforms, even Vinnie. Each one of the guys looked very handsome, while the women looked radiant. They all were sitting at a table, waiting for the Royal Family to arrive.

Vinnie kept fidgeting with his pants, since they were riding up, making him slightly uncomfortable. However, Charley liked seeing her husband in the form-fitting pants, especially the way they showed off his lower half. "Stop pulling on them, Vinnie. You'll rip them," she said.

"Charley, babe. These things are too tight. I feel, very constricted, and not in a good way," Vinnie said, pulling the material away from his groin.

"Bro, you are wearing a Knight's Formal Uniform. There aren't many who get to wear this, you should feel honored, the princess wants us to be her Personal Knights," Throttle mentioned.

"You don't see any of the other Knights complaining, how tight their pants are, do you Vinnie?" Carbine asked, looking around at the rest of the Knights, and how they stood tall and proud.

Vinnie also looked at the other Knights, and noticed their lower halves looked in their pants. "Carbine, those guys aren't as Packed as I am. They can wear these pants, without having to worry about, being restricted?" He said.

"Are you saying, Modo and I are Smaller, Vin?" Throttle asked, rubbing his right fist.

"Yeah, Vin. What, exactly are you implying?" Modo asked, standing next to Throttle.

But before, Vinnie could dig himself any deeper, a set of Trumpets blared, followed by a Crier, announcing, "May I present, King Gerald and Queen Rosemary!"

Everyone stood, faced the staircase, and bowed to the King and Queen.

The Royal couple were dressed in matching attire. The King wore a long, deep red coat with matching pants, and a white shirt. He also wore a golden crown on his head. While the Queen wore a deep-red floor length gown with tight sleeves. The gown had a modest neck line, which showed off just enough of her collar bone. Both had large smiles on their faces, as they descended down the staircase.

All of the Knights and guards bowed in respect to the new king and queen as they passed. Then, once they were situated at their table, the Crier announced, "May I present, Princess Althea"

Now all eyes were on the princess as she smiled down at everyone.

Modo definitely was liking what he was seeing. Althea had her long blonde hair done in a braid that fell down her back. She had a very light coating of makeup on, which only accentuated her very good looks, and a white floor length gown with light blue accents, wrapping around her shapely waist.

She descended down the stairs, waving to everyone as she passed. Then her eyes fell on Modo. She looked him over from his antenna, down to his handsome face, large shoulders, chest and arms, and as much of his toned legs as she could see through the crowd. 'My, my. He looks very good in his uniform. I wonder if I can get him to wear it, all the time?' She asked herself as she stepped off the last step and made her way over to Modo.

Vinnie noticed the Princess making her way over to his brother, and said, "Your girlfriend is coming for you, Modo."

Modo was frozen like a deer in headlights, from her beauty alone. He didn't even hear Vinnie speak.

Vinnie wasn't going to let Modo act like a mouse with his first crush, he jabbed his right elbow into Modo's ribs, as he said, "Snap out of it! She'll think you don't want her, if you just stand there!"

Modo rubbed his left side where Vinnie's elbow connected and that was when the princess stopped right in front of him. He and the rest, bowed to her.

"You don't have to bow to me," she sweetly said.

The group of four mice, plus Charley rose back to full height and waited for Althea to make the next move.

Althea's eyes focused on Modo, then she asked, "My soon-to-be, gallant knight. Care to accompany me, to the Royal Table?"

Modo pulled on the color of his coat. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Althea. No, that thought was farthest from his mind. It was the fact he was going to be having dinner with the king and queen, her parents, that was making him nervous. "Are you sure that would be a good idea, your majesty?" He asked on shaky breath. He pulled on the collar of his coat again as he said, "I'm just a soldier, I shouldn't be sitting at the Royal Table."

Althea smiled at his nervousness, then said as she latched her left arm through his, "Don't be silly, Modo. I want to introduce you to my parents, since you and I are going to be close, very close, in the near future." She pulled him away from his friends and over to the table, where her parents were sitting.

Charley leaned over to Carbine, and asked, "Double or nothing?"

Carbine was watching the way Modo was trying to stop the princess in her attempt to get him to meet the king and the queen. True, he was much stronger than her and could very easily slip out of her grasp. But instead, he barely protested, letting Althea drag him with her. "I was thinking of bowing out of the bet, Charley. Since there is no way I'm going to win. By the end of tonight, our dear friend is going to be hooked on her line, and have no intention of wanting to be set free."

Princess Althea stopped in front of the Royal Table, with Modo in tow, then said, "Father, mother, I want you both to meet, the man I want to lead my personal knights." She turned to her left, grasped Modo's right hand, then said, "Modo, please meet my parents, the king and queen.

Even though, queen Rosemary met Modo earlier, seeing him in his uniform made him even more handsome. She smiled back at Modo and extended her right hand to him.

Modo looked down at the appendage, not knowing what to do.

Althea sensed this, then stood on her toes to whisper into his ear, "You're supposed to kiss her hand, Modo."

He took the advice from Althea and gently lifted her mother's hand as he simultaneously bent forward to kiss the dorsal side of the queen's hand.

The queen took her hand back, then said, "Such polite manners. Daughter, you had better bag this guy before some other girl snatches him up."

"Mother!" Althea spat.

The king just had to laugh at his his wife's actions towards their daughter. After a minute, his face turned serious, then asked, "Modo Maverick, I need to know, if you and your friends, will protect, as your white friend stated, my smokin'-hot-daughter's life with your own, officially this time?"

Modo un-latched his arm from Althea's, looked dead-panned into the king's eyes, then answered, "Your majesty, your daughter, the princess will have to fear for nothing, while she is in my presence. I will gladly give up my life for hers, in a second."

"That's what I wanted to hear," the king said before he stepped around the table to stand in front of Modo and his daughter. "Mr. Maverick, please kneel."

Modo did as he was asked and knelt in front of the king.

Another knight brought over a sword and handed it to the king. Who turned back to Modo, withdrew the sword, and said, "I dub thee, Sir Maverick." He gently tapped the sharp edge of the sword to Modo's left shoulder, lifting the blade over Modo's head, and repeated the same action to his right shoulder. "Rise, Sir Maverick, and face your charge."

Modo rose back to his feet and turned to the right to face the princess. Who was smiling from ear-to-ear and her tail swayed back and forth, drawing Modo's eyes to it.

The king coughed into his right hand, then said, "Its customary, that you get to dance with one of the ladies of the court after being knighted, Sir Maverick. Which one of these beauties will have the honor of your first dance as a knight?" He motioned to several women, all dressed in formal gowns, none of them were too bad on the eyes either.

Modo looked over the ladies in question, before turning his focus back to Althea. "If it would please the king and the queen, I would prefer to have my first dance, with the princess."

"It pleases the queen, just fine, Sir Maverick," the queen answered.

"Dear, this is highly irregular," the king said.

The queen went over to her husband, then said, "Look at your daughter, Gerald. She likes Sir Maverick, and he likes her. Give them a little time, and I'm positive, they are going to fall for each other, hard. Just like we did."

"You're not serious, Rosemary? Are you?"

"Deadly, my husband. I wouldn't be surprised, that by three moths time, Sir Maverick will be before us again. Only this time, to ask for our daughter's hand," the queen said, not removing her eyes from the princess.

"Very well, you may dance with the princess, Sir Maverick," The king said.

Modo bowed to Althea, lifted her right hand with his left, then asked, "Will the princess do me the honor of giving me; my first dance as a knight?"

Althea's heart was jumping for joy in her chest. Not only did she now have Modo as her knight, she was going to get to dance with him. "It will be my pleasure, Sir Maverick," she answered.

Modo righted himself, but did not let go of her hand and led her out onto the floor.

The band started to play, then several couples started dancing and swaying to the music.

Modo remembered what Carbine taught him. He placed the palm of his right hand on her lower back and his left on her mid-back. While Althea laid her left arm around Modo's neck and her right hand between his shoulders. Then, they started dancing.

Vinnie latched his arm around Charley, then asked, "Care to show the two, new-lovers how its really done, doll?"

Charley couldn't deny Modo and Althea looked perfect together. She quickly imagined, Modo wearing his formal uniform again, and Althea in a Wedding Dress. They both were wearing each other's earrings, symbolizing their eternal love and devotion to the other. "Sure, Vinnie," she answered, snapping herself back to reality.

Throttle and Carbine joined them on the dance floor, and danced.

One dance turned into two. Two into four. Four into eight. Before either of them knew it, it was dinner time. Modo escorted Althea back to her parent's table, pulled out her seat, and once she was comfortable, he gently lifted her chair, only a few inches with his right arm, pushing her in. He then sat to her right, and took her hand in his again.

As everyone ate, one of the Higher-Ranking soldiers, who had his eyes on the princess, before she became Royalty, became consumed with jealousy, since this Freedom Fighter seemed to be in favor of the princess, instead of him. While he ate his own dinner, he watched the princess and her new knight, like a hawk, letting his jealousy overtake him, to the point, he started over-doing it with the wine, becoming quite drunk.

After the princess finished her dinner, and listened to Modo tell a very funny story of how Vinnie almost blew up the Freedom Fighter's camp with a Rocket Launcher, she leaned against him, resting her head on his left shoulder, just like a married couple would.

Modo wasn't expecting her to rest her head on him. However, when she wrapped her arms around his left arm, holding it tight, he felt real good, and didn't want her to ever let him go. To return her affections, he gently laid his right hand on top of hers.

That was the straw that broke his resolve. After he stood, he threw his chair back, letting it slam to the floor, and stormed over to the Royal Table.

The king and the queen noticed the soldier, walking over to the table with a purposeful stride in his step, and his fists clenched tightly at his sides. The king motioned to one of his knights, then to the soldier. The knight stepped around the table and stood between the Royal family and this soldier. And when the soldier was close enough to hear the knight, he said, "I suggest you stop now, or spend a night in the brig."

His words attracted Modo and the Princess' attention. Modo lifted his body from his seat, turned to face the soldier, and crossed his arms just under his chest.

The soldier, fueled by alcohol, shoved the knight out of the way, leaving Modo to stand between him and his goal. "Out of my way, oaf!" He said to Modo.

"Not happening. You've had way too much to drink, might I suggest, you leave now and go sleep it off, before you do something stupid?" Modo responded.

"And what are you going to do? You, couldn't make it in the Army, so you joined the Freedom Fighters! Those mice couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag. All you Freedom Fighters cared about was blowing things up, then partying the rest of the night away, sleeping with any female that crossed your path! Is that what the Princess is to you? Another notch in your belt?"

Modo grabbed the soldier by his coat and easily lifted him to his face. His eye glowed red, his mouth in a hard snarl, as he said, "One, the Freedom Fighters showed more guts out there than the Army did! We took more risks than they ever did and we paid for it! Two, my mother would kill me, faster than a grenade would, if I ever treated a woman like that! Princess Althea means more to me, than my own life! If the situation was different, I would have asked her out on a proper date, as a complete gentleman!"

"A complete gentleman!? That's laughable! Your white friend over there has a reputation that precedes him! He's slept with more women than he could even count! His conquests are legendary! Vincent VanWham, the most womanizing man on Mars, that's what he's known for, and from what I've heard, the rest of the lot weren't that far behind him! So, how many women have you turned the Charm on for, just to get into their pants?" The solider asked.

Modo balled up his left fist and let it fly, connecting with the Soldier's face, sending him across the room. To lay in a broken heap.

Both Throttle and Vinnie were quick on their feet. They held Modo in place, before he went on the attack again.

"Modo! Bro!, Calm down, that's an order, soldier!" Throttle said, doing his best to restrain the large mouse.

"Yeah, bro! The jerk ain't worth it! You already proved you're more of a man than he is! He lost, you won! Stop acting like a jealous lover already, before you hurt someone you do care about! Like me!" Vinnie said, restraining Modo's left arm.

"He insulted the Freedom Fighters! He insulted my family! Worst of all, he insinuated I don't care for Althea! I need to pound into his thick skull, I want to court Althea properly! This woman, makes me feel whole again, bros! No other woman I've been with makes me feel like this! And I love this feeling, a lot!" Modo stated.

Althea, the king, and queen, as well as most of those in attendance heard Modo state, he wanted to court the princess. There were several gasps from around the room, including one coming from the Princess herself.

"Sir Maverick! Stop this instant! Your Princess commands you!" Althea ordered.

Modo stopped struggling against his brothers, turned his head to the right to face Althea, and waited for her to continue berating him.

"Soon-to-be, Sir Thornboy, Sir VanWham, please release, Sir Maverick," the princess ordered.

Throttle and Vinnie let Modo's arms go, but stood at his side, waiting to hold him again, if needed.

Althea rested her weight on her haunches, then reached out with her arms, latching them around Modo's left arm, and ordered, "Sir Maverick, we need to talk, now!" And pulled him towards the balcony.

"You think, Modo screwed up with Althea, Throttle?" Vinnie asked.

"Don't know, bro. But she's madder than hell."

"Sir Thornboy, I think you are wrong," the queen said.

Both men faced the queen, then looked at each other and back at the queen, who now had a smile on her face. "I believe my daughter is about to make her claim on your friend, quite spectacularly, in fact."

Outside on the balcony, Althea shoved Modo towards the railing, before she closed the doors, to give them some privacy. She turned her body to face Modo, then asked, "What was that back there, Modo?"

"I was defending your honor, your majesty," Modo answered.

"Not that! The, "I want to court her properly" stuff! That's what I'm talking about, Modo!"

Modo was completely out of his element. He had never had a woman question him in such a manner before. Then again, he never liked another woman, as much as Althea before. He took in a deep breath, face the stone floor, then said, "Althea, if I met you before you became a princess, I would have asked you out on a proper date, right after I caught you this afternoon. I do, like you, more than a knight should. It took Carbine, more or less threatening me with bodily harm, to break the shell, I put myself in. I meant every word I said back there. You, Althea make me feel whole and I haven't felt complete in years." He listed his heated to face, Althea, then asked, "Althea, my princess, will you allow me, your knight, to court you, with the full intention of someday, asking for your hand?"

Althea let his words sink in and dwell on them, letting Modo stir in anticipation, while she pondered her response. Seeing him defend her in such a manner, without being asked or ordered, proved to her, he had what it took to be her knight. But he also asked to court her. Except in tales she heard as a child, no knight she'd heard of, dated a princess. However, she couldn't deny her own feelings either. Modo was one of the sweetest, kindest, and gentlest man she had ever the pleasure of knowing. And when they touched, he set her heart a flutter. No man has made her feel like that before, and she doubted no man will ever make her feel like that again. "Modo, I need to know before I give you my answer, do you love me?" she bluntly asked.

Hearing the word, love leave her mouth, threw him completely off kilter. No woman had ever use the term love, when describing what they felt towards him. It was always, 'I like you as a friend,' or, 'You're a great companion,' but never I love you. "Althea, I.." he stammered and looked away from her.

Althea took the few steps towards him, gently placed her left hand on his cheek and forced him to face her.

He looked down into her eyes of blue and saw she really did have feelings for him. He brought up his hands to cup her cheeks, feeling the fine, soft fur against his rough fingers, then, lowered his mouth to hers. Right before he kissed her, he whispered, "I'm falling in love with you, Althea."

As soon as his lips touched hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

End of Chapter


	3. The Princess and the Mouse CH 3

**Our guy is falling faster and harder for Althea. Just wait until the end. There is a nice surprise, waiting.**

**Don't know who owns the BMFM. If you do, don't sue. **

Over the next few days, Althea and Modo became, close. Very close. To the point, they were almost inseparable.

Modo left his home in the city for one of the rooms in the Royal Home, just so he could be closer to Althea. This earned him a good teasing from Vinnie about how quickly he was falling for the princess. However, instead of retaliating, he simply smiled at his younger brother, knowing his brother was right, he was falling, deeply in love with Althea and from what he could see, she loved him back.

One morning, Althea and Modo were having breakfast together in her private suite. She looked angelic, as the morning sun, reflected off of her hair. She was still wearing her night gown, while Modo was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight-short sleeved shirt.

Modo almost choked on his food a number of times, when Althea leaned over the table to grab a piece of fruit, or a pastry, revealing the swell of her breasts to him.

"Modo, dear, are you alright?" She asked, obviously concerned for her now boyfriend.

Modo wiped his mouth with his napkin, then responded, "I'm fine, Althea."

"So, why is it, when I each over for a piece of fruit, you go into a coughing fit?" She asked.

Modo was not going to tell her, she was showing more of her chest, than he felt comfortable with. Instead, he decided to change the subject all together. "I feel like going for a ride in what's left of the forest. Care to come with me?" He asked, hoping to have dodged a bullet.

Ever since she fell into Modo's life and he told her how much he loved riding on the back of Lil Hoss, she wanted to experience it herself. "I'd love to, Modo. Can we go this afternoon? I'll even pack us a lunch, so we could have a Romantic Picnic out in the woods."

Modo liked that idea, a lot. Between Althea riding behind him,, holding onto his waist, then possibly getting to kiss her again, was very appealing to the large mouse. He reached across the table to take her hands in his, then answered, "Yes, we can, Althea. But please dress appropriately. As much as I love seeing you in long dresses and gowns, that type of attire is not safe to go riding in."

Althea already had an outfit in mind, one that her new friends helped her pick out. She smirked, then said, "I think I have something I could wear, that would be acceptable."

Modo knew she was planning something, but what she had in mind, he couldn't put his finger on.

Althea watched Modo face, contort ever so slightly, as he tried to figure out what she was thinking. 'Oh, my dear, Modo. You almost choked from simply seeing my chest, wait until you see your girlfriend in the outfit I bought. I might have to bury you, after you see me in it.' She thought. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table, half-lidded her eyes, then seductively asked, "You like seeing me in dresses and gowns, Modo?"

Modo's temperature rose a few degrees, at her leading question. He has known her long enough to know when she was playing with him, or being deadly serious. However, seeing her like this, threw him off guard. He simply answered, "I do like seeing you in dresses and gowns, Althea. They really do look good on you." He wiped a bead of sweat away from his brow, hoping she wouldn't continue with her questions.

"Do you like the form-fitting bodices, that show off my upper body, Modo, or the flowing skirts, that hide just enough of my long, toned legs?" She asked.

Modo pulled on the collar of his shirt. He was now very uncomfortable with her questions, but also as he tried his best to look into her eyes only, he couldn't help but to let his gaze drift lower to her chest.

Althea decided, his non-answer wasn't good enough for her. She slid out of her seat, slinked around the table, and sat in Modo's lap. And as her tail intertwined with his, she wrapped herself around her boyfriend, then teased, "What's the matter, big boy? Does your girlfriend, make you all hot under the collar?"

Modo kissed her, as he picked her up and gently placed her back in his chair. Then, took off as fast as his feet could carry him. He was dangerously close to loosing control of his body and despite wanting to be physical with Althea, he wasn't ready to cross that line.

Althea winced when Modo slammed the door closed behind him, then laughed. "Oh, Modo. I love how you could be so bashful! Wait until this afternoon. You thought I looked good in dresses and gowns, wait until you see me in the outfit Charley and Carbine helped me pick out."

That afternoon, Modo installed a set of Saddle Bags on Lil Hoss. He was giving her another wipe down with a clean rag, when he heard the clicking of a very feminine pair of heels on the stones. He stood back up, turned in the direction of the sound, then proceeded to drop the rag to the ground. "Oh Momma." He muttered as he froze in place at the sight before him.

Althea now stood there with her long hair flowing behind her, her legs spread just wide enough to show off her thighs, and her left foot turned out, wearing a very tight black leather crop top that left her entire mid-section bare. A black leather belt, a pair of black leggings, which disappeared into a pair of black ankle height, high heeled boots. Complete with chrome chains wrapping around her ankles. She looked at her frozen boyfriend, then said, "I think I killed him." Althea slunk her way over to Modo's frozen form, with a sway in her hips and tail, no man could ignore.

Modo's eyes followed Althea's seductive movements with his eyes only, since his body failed to respond to his commands.

She now stood in front of him with her hands placed firmly on her cocked hips and her tail whipping back and forth. "What's wrong, Modo, don't you like my choice of clothes?" She asked.

Modo regained the use of his voice, and answered, "Althea, I didn't know you owned anything like this. You are a princess, and princesses shouldn't be running around in attire like this."

"What? Does it make my butt look big?" She asked, turning around so her tail was facing him.

Modo accidentally looked down at her tail section. Those pants definitely didn't make her butt look big at all. In fact, her backside and her legs were accentuated by the tight material, making them look more shapely and curvy to him. He gulped, knowing too well if he didn't answer her, she was going to force him to answer her, one way or another. "Althea, please don't take this the wrong way, I think your backside is perfect." He started sweating, realizing he actually complemented her butt. 'My momma is rolling in her grave right now. Please forgive your son, momma.' He thought.

She turned around to face him again, then asked, "You think my butt is perfect, does that mean you have been staring at my butt, my knight?"

Modo now knew, he was done for. Of course he caught a few glimpses of her backside in those gowns she wore. Any man out there would have to be blind, not to notice Althea's beautiful body in those gowns. But to admit he looked at her tail, that was not going to happen. "Um..er ," was all he said as he rubbed his head with his left hand.

'Gotcha!' She thought, as she placed her arms around his neck, brought her mouth, very close to his, and whispered, "I know you have a great ass yourself, Modo, and yes, I stare at it, in those tight pants you wear." She then sealed her mouth to his, kissing him for all she was worth.

Modo kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

Their tails wrapped themselves tightly around each other, as they deepened the kiss.

Althea let her left hand drift lower down Modo's back, feeling the well-defined muscles with her fingers. Her hand reached the base of his tail and was about to slip further down his body, when they heard, "Althea! Modo! I expected better from both of you!"

They both turned their heads, to face her mother, the queen. Who didn't look to happy to see them, making out in the courtyard.

Modo let go of Althea, snapped to attention, then said, "Your majesty."

"Don't, 'Your majesty,' me, young man! If I didn't show up, you and my daughter would have been doing, much more than kissing in a few minutes!" The queen said. She reached out, grabbed Althea's left arm, pulled her to her, then asked, through a whisper, "How do all those muscles feel, and is his ass as tight as it looks, daughter?"

"If you gave me another minute, I would have found out, mother. But to answer the first part, divine. My knight has one hunky body," Althea answered.

"Really? Do me and your father a favor, Althea. Don't give us any grandkids, just yet," the queen said.

"Mother!" Althea said, surprised that her mother would even insinuate they were going to have sex.

Modo somehow knew, Althea and her mother were about to have a conversation, he wanted absolutely no part of. He politely excused himself, and took Lil Hoss for a ride around the courtyard.

"Oh, come on, Althea. Don't tell me you haven't thought about what it would be like to have those arms around you at night, just once?" The Queen asked.

Althea would be lying to her mother, if she said she hadn't thought about what it would be like to sleep with Modo. That thought has been on her mind, most nights since the night of the Coronation Ball. "I can't tell you that, mother. I do wonder what it would feel like to have Modo in my bed, at night. I can only assume, it would be wonderful," she answered.

"It can be, daughter," the queen said. She embraced the princess, then said, "Just be careful, ok. I know he loves you, and you love him. But, if something doesn't feel right, please tell him."

Althea hugged her mother back, then said, "I don't think I have to worry about that, mother. When the time is right, I'm sure, he will be a very considerate lover."

"Hope so, Althea. Don't you have a ride to go on?" The queen asked.

Althea separated herself from her mother, then said, "I do, if my boyfriend comes back."

Modo looked over his left shoulder at the two women and decided, it was safe enough to return to Althea. He straightened out Lil Hoss' direction, making a straight line for the princess and the queen.

He stopped in front of them, turned his head to the right, facing the two women, then over the dull, pitter-patter of the engine, he asked, "Are you ready to head out, Althea?"

"More than ready, Modo," she responded, stepping closer to Lil Hoss and throwing her left leg over the saddle, before sitting down.

"Keep your feet on the pegs, at all times, Althea," Modo said. Then he reached behind her with his right arm, accidentally brushing against her right leg, as he reached into the bag to give her a helmet. His eye went wide as his arm, felt her leg for the first time, but quickly corrected his action, by handing her the helmet.

Althea felt his touch as well. It sent shivers up her leg to her spine, giving her a feeling of pins and needles. It was not un-pleasant, far from it. The feeling was something she wanted, over and over again. 'If a simple touch makes me feel like that, I wonder what its going to feel like when we finally do sleep together?' She asked herself.

Modo's own thoughts occupied his mind, after he brushed his arm against her leg. 'A light touch of her body, sets my soul aflame. I have to be more careful about where I place my hands. I do love her, but with each little touch, my desire to sleep with her increases. I'm not ready, or at least I don't think I'm ready to sleep with her yet.' He thought, then looked at her in the right-hand mirror, as she slipped her helmet on and ran her finger through her hair. He instantly thought of what it would be like to have her beneath him, with her hair splayed out in all sorts of directions, as he made love to her for the first time. As appealing as that image was, he mentally slapped himself, bringing him back to reality. 'My momma and father would skin me alive for having those thoughts, without one of my earrings in her ear!' "Shall we go, Althea?" He asked, gripping the handgrips.

She gently placed her hands on his hips, then said, "All set, Modo."

Modo revved the engine, then let out the clutch. Lil Hoss responded, slowly moving forward and eventually out of the Courtyard.

They rode for about an hour, simply enjoying being with the other.

Althea turned her head to the left, and rested it against his back. "I like this, Modo. The feeling of the wind in my hair, the power of the bike, and holding on to my man," she said.

Modo smiled again, after hearing her, calling him, her man. He let go of the left handgrip, placed it on her left thigh, and gave it a light pat.

Althea, lifted her left hand and placed it on top of his.

They stayed like this for another half an hour. Then, they entered the forest.

Althea had seen the forest from her former home and always wanted to enter it. But with the war, it was forbidden. Now, she was riding down a trail between the dense trees, holding onto the man she loved. "This is amazing, Modo," she said.

"It is, my father used to take me here, when I was much younger. Long before the war started. The forest once was much larger, budding with life. And in almost an instant, most of it was gone. Taken by those Stink-Fish," Modo said.

Althea squeezed his left hand, comforting the large mouse.

He returned her affectionate squeeze, then said, "I loved coming here, with my father. He taught me how precious the forest is, how it gives back. There once was a stream, not that far from here that ran through the forest. It's a great place to stop for a rest, want to se it?"

"Sure, my knight," she responded.

He turned Lil Hoss to the left, heading deeper into the forest. And after a few minutes, they came across a very poorly built camp.

Modo brought the bike to a halt and put his feet down. "Who could have built this?" He asked, cutting off the motor.

Althea already had her helmet off, dismounted the bike, and answered, "I don't know. But whoever did, obviously doesn't know a thing about construction."

Modo dismounted the bike, removed his helmet, and joined Althea. He grasped her right hand in his left, as they entered the camp.

They came across a shoddy lean-to with semi-fresh branches covering the front.

Althea motioned for Modo to stay back and let her approach on her own, since anyone who didn't know him, might find him intimidating. She kissed his cheek, then walked towards the lean-to.

Modo armed his Arm-Cannon, waiting for anything to try to attack Althea. That was not going to happen on his watch, period. He promised the king and the queen, Althea's life would be paramount to his, and that was exactly what he was going to do, protect her with his life.

Althea heard the cannon, turned to face Modo, then, blew him a kiss. Before entering the lean-to. She scanned the inside, seeing a bed made of wood scraps, a half of a barrel, that held water, and a piece of string, running from one side of the lean-to to the other. She scanned the room again and saw the tip of a small tail sticking out of the bottom of a pile of trash. Thinking the worse, she removed the top layer of trash, to reveal, a small girl, curled up in a protective ball.

Althea crouched down, gently touched the girl on her left shoulder, and said, "Hey, I'm Althea. What are you doing here, by yourself?"

The girl slowly un-tucked herself, opened her eyes, the asked, "Are they gone?"

"Are who gone, little one?" Althea asked.

"Those soldiers, that killed my parents," the girl answered.

"There is no one else here. How long have you been out here, by yourself?" Althea asked.

"A few weeks, I think. I really don't know."

Althea stood up and made a decision. One that was going to affect her's and Modo's relationship, forever. "Would you like to come and live with me?"

The girl now sat u pith her legs tucked under her, she looked up at Althea, then asked, "Does that mean I get to live in a house, again?"

"Yes, you will, Come, let's get you out of here, and introduce you to my boyfriend," Althea said.

The girl reached up with her dirty arms to Althea, who picked her up in her arms.

The girl, wrapped her arms around Althea's neck, then smiled at her.

Althea smiled back at her, then asked as she carried her out of the lean-to, "What's your name, little one?"

"Crystal," she responded, resting her head on Althea's left shoulder.

"Such a beautiful name, perfect for a beautiful girl," Althea said.

Modo was on a Razor's edge with nervousness for Althea. If something was to happen to her, while he was not with her, he would never forgive himself. Then, he saw Althea leave the lean-to, carrying a little girl in her arms. He lowered his arm cannon and secured it, before he walked over to Althea, then asked, "Who's your friend, Althea?"

Crystal looked up to see Mod's face for the first time. Between the patch. Covering his eye, the missing part of his ear, then, there was his mechanical arm. She shrunk back into Althea, and shivered in fear.

"What's wrong, Crystal? Modo is my boyfriend, he would never hurt you," Althea said, stroking Crystal's dirty and matted black hair.

Modo lowered his body so he was on the same level as Crystal, then said, "I could never you, Crystal."

"But, you look like those soldiers, who came through my small village and killed everyone," Crystal responded.

Modo's eye glowed red for a second. Before Althea mouthed for him to calm down. She didn't need Crystal to be more scared of him, than she already was.

Modo did calm down and his eye returned to normal. "I may look all rough and tough, Crystal. But inside, I'm as gentle as can be." He said. He took a chance and slowly reached out to take Crystal from Althea.

Crystal was apprehensive at first, but then, she looked at the large smile on Modo's face. She let go of Althea and extended her arms towards Modo.

Modo gently took Crystal from Althea, and held her tightly to his body. "No one is going to hurt you again, Crystal. Not while I'm around."

Althea watched intently as Modo interacted with Crystal. She paid particular notice to the way Crystal warmed up to Modo, and the way he laughed right along with her, making Crystal feel safe and secure, just as a father would do with his daughter. "Modo, we should bring her back home with us, give her a bath, and some clean clothes. Then all three of us can go have that picnic I promised, in the yard."

"I agree, my dear," Modo said. He turned his head to Crystal, and asked, "Would you like to ride on my bike back to our home?"

"Yes, I would like that, Modo," Crystal said.

Modo whistled for Lil Hoss, who responded instantly. She rode up to Modo's left side and waited. With her engine purring.

Modo gently sat Crystal in the front of the saddle by the tank, then he sat behind her, followed by Althea. Modo put his helmet on Crystal, even though it was very large for her, it was better than nothing, and he promised to keep her safe. "Put your hands on my legs, Crystal. I'll go nice and slow."

Crystal took ahold of Modo's thighs, while Althea wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Let's go home, Lil Hoss. Nice and easy," Modo commanded.

Lil Hoss understood and beeped her horn in response.

They all rode out of the forest and through the city, gaining gasps from several of the mice lining the streets. Most of them were gazing at the princess, dressed in Biker attire, while a few were looking at the little girl in front.

They passed several homes along the way, which caused Crystal to ask, "Which one was theirs?"

Althea responded, "None of these homes are ours, Crystal. We live not that much farther from here."

They left the city and turned onto a small road which led up to a pair of golden painted gates.

The two guards opened the gates as Modo rode up to them and passed through.

"Why are we here?" Crystal asked, obviously confused.

"You'll see in a minute, Crystal," Modo answered.

They drove into the Courtyard and stopped in front of the king and the queen. Althea took off her helmet, dismounted, and walked right up to her parents. "Father, mother, Modo and I want you both to meet someone," she said.

Both the king and queen looked past their daughter to the bike, where Modo was helping Crystal. "Who's the little girl, Althea?" the queen asked.

"Mother, she might be your granddaughter. I want to let her live here, as my daughter," Althea answered.

Rosemary's eyes went wide as her feet moved on their own, bringing her to the little girl. She crouched down, letting her gown bunch up, then said, "I'm Rosemary, but you can call me, grandma, if you want. What's your name?"

Crystal was flabbergasted, she was standing in front of the queen, who had just told her she could call her grandma! "Althea, what is this place, and why is the queen, asking me to call her grandma?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention, I'm the princess, my boyfriend is my knight, and my parents are the king and queen?" Althea mockingly asked.

Crystal turned her head back to the queen, then answered, "My name is Crystal, grandma,"

Rosemary picked up Crystal in her arms, then said, "Let's get you cleaned up and some food. Then you and I are going to have fun for the rest of the afternoon, doing what ever you want!" She walked away, holding her granddaughter in her arms, smiling all the way.

"You made you mother, very happy, Althea," the king said.

"I'm happy to have Crystal in my life, dad," Althea said.

Modo was slightly confused as to what had just occurred. Hearing the queen asking Crystal to call her 'Grandma' only after just meeting her.

Althea strode over to Modo, wrapped her arms around his neck, then said, "I told my mother and father, I wanted to adopt Crystal. Hope you like children, Modo?"

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Modo quickly fell into the roll of a father, and loved every minute of it. Crystal and him became almost inseparable. Modo even had a helmet made just for Crystal, who as soon as she unboxed it, she jumped into Modo's arms and hugged him tightly. Which he returned.

Althea couldn't have been happier that Modo and Crystal bonded so quickly. Watching them interact with each other made her smile.

On the day of Crystal's adoption, Althea and Crystal wore matching light blue dresses, while Modo wore his formal uniform. The process went very smoothly, but when they were signing the forms, Althea came upon a space for the Adopting Father to fill in his name and sign the form. She looked over to Modo, extended her right hand to him, and said, "You need to sign this as well, dear."

Modo left his spot over by the door and went to stand next to Althea. He looked down at the paperwork, especially the blank lines that were slated for the father to fill out. Without any hesitation, he entered his name and signed the form.

Crystal was almost bouncing with excitement, cause she now had a family again who already loved her.

Modo noticed this as well. He walked around Althea to Crystal, picked her up, resting her in the crook of his left arm, then said, "I want to take my daughter and my girlfriend out for the afternoon."

"Can we go for a ride on Lil Hoss, daddy?" Crystal asked.

"Sure, as long as mom doesn't mind?" Modo answered.

"She doesn't mind at all," Althea said. "Go, and have fun, you two, I have to help my parents finish up for the party and Modo, don't spoil her appetite!"

Modo went over to Althea, kissed her, deeply, then said, "Yes dear." And left the room, carrying Crystal in his arm.

After they left, Althea said, "He's such a great father already. I wonder how he's going to react when I tell him I'm pregnant with his child, when it actually occurs, that is."

Modo rode down the streets, with his now daughter behind him with her arms around his waist. He couldn't be a happier, if he tried. Every once in a while, he would look in one of the mirrors, to make sure Crystal was not only safe, but she was enjoying herself. To his surprise, he found her, smiling from ear-to-ear. He smiled back as he continued riding towards Charley's new garage.

Carbine, Charley, and Throttle were busy inside, fixing several bikes since once the word got out of how good Charley was with a wrench, she had a waiting list, quite long for her services.

Carbine offered her and her husband's help to her almost immediately, which she gratefully accepted.

That left Vinnie to handle the more mundane tasks in the garage. He simply didn't have either the patience or the finesse required to fix anything mechanical. For the last time he tried, he was too easily swayed by his wife's body in the tight jeans she was wearing.

Modo pulled up to the garage, stopped his bike, and shut off the motor before removing his helmet. He turned around in the saddle to Crystal, and asked, "Want to meet four of your parents' closest friends?"

"Sure, daddy," she responded with a smile on her face

Modo stood up, threw his left leg over the tank, then picked up Crystal in his arms again. "You know, I'm never going to get tired of holding you in my arms, Crystal. You have no idea how happy I am to have you as a daughter," Modo said, right before he kissed her on the left cheek.

"I love you too, daddy. But, mommy wants to be held by you as well, can you hold us both at the same time?" Crystal asked.

Modo walked over to Charley's tow truck, crouched down, extended his left arm under the front bumper, and as he stood back up, he lifted the entire front end of the truck. "I think I can hold both of you, quite easily, Crystal.

Crystal knew her father was strong, but to see him lift the front end of a truck, with one arm only, made her eyes go wide.

Modo put the truck back down, kissed his daughter again, then said, "Let's go inside, knowing Charley, she's probably got something sweet for you."

They entered the garage and found both Charley and Carbine, with their hands buried deeply into a pair of old Military bikes' engines and Throttle giving an Oil Change to a Racing Styled bike. "Hey guys, I have someone with me, you all are going to want to meet." Modo said.

Throttle was the first one to stop what he was doing and turn to face the Gentle Giant. That was when he noticed the girl in Modo's arms. "Who's your friend, Big Fella?" He asked.

"Throttle, this is Crystal. She's mine and Althea's daughter," Modo answered.

Upon hearing the word 'daughter' leave Modo's mouth, both females dropped the wrenches they were holding, got up, and as they wiped their hands on a pair of Red Shop towels, Carbine asked, "Daughter? Where and when did you find time to not only find this beautiful girl, but adopt her?"

"Funny story, General. Can we head to the Living Quarters and I will gladly tell it to you. Althea will kill me if Crystal's dress gets greasy," Modo said.

All five of them entered the Living Quarters of the building. And while Modo found a chair for him and Crystal to sit in, Throttle and Carbine sat in the Love Seat, while Charley went into the kitchen to get a few drinks and snacks for them all.

Carbine couldn't keep her eyes away from Crystal and Modo. To her, they obviously loved each other already and made a perfect pair of Father and Daughter. She leaned back to Throttle, then said, "Modo has taken to parenthood quite well. He loves her to no end, just like if Crystal was his own."

"To him, she might as well be, Carbine. When it came to kids, Modo always had a soft spot for them. Althea is one lucky woman, he loves her, and now, he is going to share that love with their daughter. Modo was born to be a father, that's just the way he was made," Throttle said.

Charley returned, carrying a tray with some glasses, a pitcher of cold water, and some snack items.

Both Throttle and Modo rose from their seats to help Charley. But Throttle said, "Sit back down, Modo. You have your arms full, with precious cargo already."

As much of a Gentleman Modo was, he listened to his bro, and sat back down. Then gave Crystal another kiss.

"Daddy! Save some for mommy!" Crystal said.

"I already kiss mommy, lots, Crystal. You on the other hand, haven't been kissed enough by your father," he responded.

Charley sat down across from Modo and Crystal, then asked, "Where did you find her, Modo?"

Modo told them Althea and him found Crystal's camp as well as her birth parents were killed in the war.

Carbine balled up her right fist, then said, "Stupid War! Even though its over, it just keeps on giving! When is it enough? When the entire planet implodes?" She quickly realized she might be scaring Crystal and calmed down. "Sorry, Crystal. I was a General in the Freedom Fighters during the war. These two served under me. I witnessed way too much destruction and loss over the years and I'm tired of it. I simply want to rebuild Mars to the beauty it once was, is that too much to ask for?"

"Its not, babe," Throttle said in a tone to comfort his wife. "I want the same thing as well. Someday, Mars will be what it once was, I promise."

"Good, I'd hate to raise our child in a barren wasteland,"she said.

"Child?" Throttle asked. "You're pregnant, Carbine?"

Carbine snuggled against her husband, then answered, "I was going to wait to tell you, Throttle. But now is as good time as any. In about seven months, you will be holding your own child."

Throttle leaned back in the Love Seat, then said, "Wow, I'm going to be a father. Hey, Big Fella, got any pointers for a bro?"

"Its instinctual, Throttle. You just know what to do," Modo said.

Throttle opened his mouth to say something, then Vinnie burst into the Living quarters, holding several boxes in his arms, "Babe! Where do you want this load of crap you ordered?!"

"Watch your mouth Vin! There is a young lady present!" Charley scolded her husband.

"Right, the only females here are Carbine and my Red-Hot Wife!" Vinnie said as he dropped the boxes onto the floor.

"And my daughter, Vinnie," Modo said, shooting his younger brother a censuring glare.

"Daughter? Even if you knocked up Althea after the ball, there is no way she could have popped out a kid already," Vinnie said.

"Vin, you never cease to amaze me, with how often you are able to put your foot in your mouth!" Modo said. "Althea and I adopted Crystal this morning and I would appreciate you, not using that type of language in front of her."

Vinnie finally turned around to face Modo and Crystal. His stomach turned in remorse. Even though he was brash when it was only Adults around, he would never talk like he did in front of a child. He slowly walked over to crouch down in front of Crystal, then said, "Sorry about the way I talk, Crystal. You are quite cute, hope you take after your adoptive mother, and not your adoptive father. He can get quite grouchy at times."

"Let him, he's my daddy, and I love him," Crystal responded, wrapping her arms around Modo's neck.

Vinnie stood back up, then said, "I always knew you would be an awesome father, Modo. Congrats to you and Althea on adopting her."

"Thanks, bro. You four are coming to the party later this afternoon?" Modo asked.

"Of course we are," Charley said. "We would not miss Crystal's Adoption party for the world."

"Great! It wouldn't be a party, if all of my family wasn't there," Modo said, right before he stood up, and said," I need to get back and see if Althea or Rosemary needs help setting up." He turned to Carbine, then said, "You are going to be one of the best mothers out there, Carbine. Just don't treat your child like a Soldier, and you will be fine."

"Thanks Modo. Be sure to get Crystal back home, nice and safe. I'd hate to see Althea throw you out on your tail, because you were wreck less as Vinnie," Carbine said.

"Not going to happen. This little girl is my life. Nothing is going to happen to her, while I'm around. That I swear," Modo said and left the garage, carrying his daughter.

"When did you find out you were pregnant, Carbine?" Charley asked.

"Carbine, pregnant? Oh, man! I can see the little tyke now! He or she is going to be one Bad-ass mouse!" Vinnie said.

"That it will be, Vin," Throttle said. "I guess the night of the ball was very special, for more than the Coorination?"

"For us, yes it was, Throttle," Carbine said, stroking the right side of his muzzle.

Vinnie walked over to Charley, wrapped his arm around her, then said, "Modo now has a daughter, Throttle and Carbine are expecting, when are you going to give me a kid, doll?"

"If everything goes right, in about seven to eight months, Vin, I think I'm pregnant as well," Charley answered.

"Your.. you..Pregnant…" Vinnie managed to get out before passing out.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is nearing the end. I certainly hope everyone who had read this, throughly enjoyed it. **

**On with the show, so to speak..**

Just as soon as Modo and Crystal arrived back at the Royal Home, they were confronted by the Queen. She didn't look too happy to see her granddaughter, riding on the back of a bike, even though she appeared to be having the time of her life with her adoptive father. "A Duchess does not belong on a motorcycle, Modo!"

"Your majesty, Crystal is MY daughter, not yours. If MY daughter wants to go out for a ride with her father, then that is exactly what I'm going to do, Rosemary! Plus, your own daughter loves riding. I'm going to ask Dame Charley to build her one."

"Grandma! I love riding with my father! He would never do anything to hurt me and Lil Hoss is very gentle, she would never do anything to cause me harm, right girl?" Crystal said.

Lil Hoss beeped twice and flashed her headlight in agreement.

"My daughter is a grown woman! She can make her own decisions. But, its my job to make sure my granddaughter, the heir to the throne is taken care of at all times, not riding around on a Dirty, loud machine!"

Modo looked the queen in the eyes and saw that she was determined to have her way, despite Crystal loving riding as much as he did. He stood up, lifted his left leg over the tank, then said, "Take my daughter back to her mother, Lil Hoss, I need to have a chat with the queen."

Crystal slid forward in the saddle, grasped the handlebars, right before Lil Hoss beeped her horn, and rode off in search of Althea.

Once Crystal was out of sight, Modo said, "I love Crystal, Rosemary, just as if she was my own. She might at well have been brought into this world by Althea."

"You love my daughter, the princess that much to think about having kids with her, Modo?" Rosemary asked.

Modo didn't even hesitate with his response, "That I do, Rosemary. I actually wanted to ask you and Gerald something. Tonight, after the party ends, I want to ask Althea to marry me. However, I need yours and your husband's permission first. Will you give us your permission to wed?"

Rosemary knew, if she said no, she would lose her daughter, forever. Modo is all that Althea had been talking about since they met. It was plainly obvious to her, and everyone else, Althea loved Modo and wanted to marry him. "Modo, Althea is mine and Gerald's life. Her happiness is the only thing that matters to me and my husband. Before I answer, Do you swear to keep Althea, and now Crystal, happy and smiling, at all times?"

"Yes, I do, Rosemary," he answered, as he was talking to Althea's mother, and not the queen.

Rosemary reached up and hugged Modo for all she was worth, then said, "You have my permission to ask Althea for her hand. You know, that will make you, the king, when Gerald steps down?"

Modo lightly hugged her back, then answered, "I don't care about being a king, I only want Althea to be my wife. That afternoon, when I caught her, something told me, she was the one for me, and I love her immensely."

"My husband and I figured that. Please do a mother a favor, and love Althea and Crystal for the rest of your life," Rosemary said. She felt the well-formed muscles in Modo's upper back and decided to see exactly how those muscles felt. She ran her hands down his toned back all the way down to his butt, grasping the firm globes in her hands.

"Um, Rosemary, what do you think you are doing?" Modo asked.

"Althea told me your muscles felt divine. I wanted to find out myself, Modo. And she is right, you have one fine body,"

"And as for you, pawing my backside?" Modo asked.

"My daughter and I had a discussion about exactly how taught your butt really was, and its as tight and firm as it looks. My daughter is going to love holding onto it, as you make love to her, Modo," the queen said.

Modo blushed as he let her go and went as fast as his feet could carry him, to find Althea and Crystal.

The queen watched as Modo's butt flexed in those tight pants he was wearing. Then, he turned a corner and she said, "Althea, his body is going to bring you to the heights of pleasure, when you both decide to cross that line." In her mind, she envisioned how Modo and his friends would look, sans clothing. She really liked what she was seeing. "I wonder if Althea would entertain a Ménage et 'twas?" She shrugged her shoulders and left the Courtyard to find her husband.

Later that afternoon, Throttle, Carbine, Vinnie, and Charley were assembled in a line of Knights, waiting for the Royal family to arrive.

They were slightly late, since Charley had to revive her husband. She did have to admit, Vinnie made the most adorable sounds as he slept. One day, she was going to record them, and use it as Blackmail, for when she really wanted something, and he was saying no. But now, Vinnie has his right arm wrapped protectively around Charley's waist, fending off the unwanted attention of other males.

"Will you relax, Vinnie. No one is crazy enough to make a pass at me, with you here, right next to me," Charley said.

"Nothing doing, babe. I've seen quite a few guys, staring at your ass as you bent over a bike. Your mine and now that you are pregnant with my, totally awesome child, I'm not going to leave your side, not even for a minute," Vinnie said.

She elbowed him in the gut, forcing him to release her. Then said as she threw her hair back, "Carbine, I could use a drink."

"I could use one, as well. But, I have to do this first," Carbine replied. Right before planting a searing kiss on Throttle's mouth.

They stayed like that for a minute, then she pulled back. "That should hold him over, until I get back. Let's go, Charley."

The two women walked away with their hips swaying, leaving the guys standing there with their mouths agape.

"Throttle, bro, your wife is going to kill you, before your time," Vinnie said.

"If she does, what a way to go! I always knew Carbine had a fiery personality. And now that she's pregnant, her appetite for her husband, has increased ten fold," Throttle said.

Carbine and Charley stopped at a table holding all sorts of drinks. Both Alcoholic and not. They both grabbed what could be considered Sparkling Water, but this drink was blue. Charley looked at the blue liquid for a second, before watching Carbine almost down the contacts of the glass she was holding in one shot. "Go on, its real good, Charley," Carbine stated.

Charley took another cursory glance at the liquid again, then drank the whole thing down in one shot. She assumed the icy cold liquid would have burned, but that was farther from the truth. The liquid soothed her throat on its way down to her stomach. "What was that, Carbine?" She asked, picking up another glass from the table.

Carbine lifted another glass of the Blue liquid herself. She took a sip, lowered the glass away from her mouth, then answered, "Its called, Blue Ice, Charley. Its made from the Glaciers, way up north, where no mouse used to not dare to go. But now, that part of Mars has been colonized. They ship the drink down here in blocks of frozen ice, only to be defrosted right before being served. They also ferment it and make a very potent drink called Blue Fire. The last time I had it, I was completely drunk, only after a few sips. There is so much alcohol in it, it doesn't freeze. It forms a slurry, which makes it very desirable to the younger men and women."

"Really? Once this little one is born, I might have to try it," Charley said.

"As long as I get to watch you puke your brains out and nurse the hangover you are going to have. Don't know how it will affect a human, could be quite deadly." Carbine said.

Before Charley had a. Chance to say something in reply, a set of trumpets blared, followed by the Crier announcing, "May I present, King Gerald, Queen Rosemary, Princess Althea, and her daughter, Duchess Crystal!"

Carbine and Charley quickly joined their place in the two lines of knights by the stairs and when told, they snapped to attention.

The Royal family smiled at everyone in attendance before they descended down the stairs.

The king was dressed in a pair of black slacks, with a salmon colored collared shirt, he decided to forgo the crown since it made him more approachable.

The queen looked absolutely radiant in her long blue gown. Just like her husband, she didn't wear her crown either. As. Soon as her feet hit the floor, she extended her left hand to her husband, who graciously took it in his, kissed it, then led her onto the Dance floor.

Althea wore a dress that matched her mothers, with the exception of a lower neck line. She reached the bottom of the stairs and turned around to wait for Modo and their daughter.

Modo was. Still dressed in his Formal Uniform, and looked quite handsome. In the crook of his left arm, sat the Duchess. She had her arms around her father's neck, wearing dress that matched her mother's and her grandmother's.

Vinnie leaned over to Throttle, then whispered, "Have you ever seen the Big Guy so happy, bro?"

"No, I haven't. If he doesn't make the Final move with Althea soon, I'm going to have his head examined," Throttle whispered back.

Modo descended down the stairs to Althea, kissed her, then picked her up in his right arm, before carrying his family to the waiting king and queen.

"The princess is a knockout! Why would someone that looks like her, allow that Half-Mouse to date her I'll never know. She should be with me, I'm positive, I can make her nights, much less lonely," A male mouse standing a few feet behind Throttle and Vinnie, who heard every word.

"Let it go, Vin," Throttle said.

Vinnie listened to his older brother, but kept his fists tightly balled at his sides. No one made fun of his family in his presence and got away with it, cleanly.

Then the music started and the Royal family started to dance, inviting the couples to join them on the floor.

Modo lowered Althea to the floor, so he could dance with his family. And that's exactly what happened, Althea danced with her boyfriend and their daughter. They both moved in time with the music, letting the world fade away.

"Damn she's got one of the most perfect butts I've have ever seen! I wouldn't mind grabbing ahold of those cheeks!" The mouse said.

This time, Carbine caught wind of what he said. The former General didn't have the same restraint Vinnie did. She spun on her right heel, strode directly up to the male, then with the sternest look on her face, that made her subordinates quiver, she said, "That's your princess you are talking about! Show some respect, jerk!"

The guy took one look at Carbine in her uniform, especially her tight pants, then said, "I'll respect the princess, if you will come home with me, and take my mind off of her, sweet thing."

Throttle turned around, then very angrily said, "Might I suggest you leave, now. Before I forget I'm a gentle-mouse and turn you into a bloody mess for hitting on my wife!"

Charley was at Carbine's side, holding her right hand in hers. Trying to get her best friend to calm down, before she literally ripped this guy's head off.

He took one look at Charley in her uniform and since she didn't have a tail to obstruct the view of her backside in the tight pants, he focused directly on that part of her body. He reached out with this left hand, grabbed ahold of her butt, then said, "You can keep your wife's hot-body, buddy. I'm perfectly fine with this human!"

Vinnie ripped his hand from his wife's body, and slammed his left fist in his face, breaking his snout, "Don't you, ever touch my wife again!" He roared.

Modo heard Vinnie and stopped dancing. He lifted crystal from his arm, handed her to Althea, then said, "I'll be right back." And went to help his friends.

The mouse got up, wiped some blood from his mouth, then stood back up. As he got ready to fight with Vinnie, he was lifted up, by his right arm, turned to face a very angry Modo, who asked, "What's so important that you decided to interrupt, _my daughter's_ formal introduction?"

"Your daughter!? That's laughable! There is no way, a half-mouse, half, tin-can could ever get a woman pregnant, especially one that is as hot as the princess!"

"Watch it! You're are treading on some, very thin ice!" Modo responded.

"Oh, am I? The way I see it, she's using you as her own personal, Lap-Dog, and nothing more and once she realizes, you have nothing to offer her, she'll move on and find a real man," the mouse spat back.

Modo was desperately trying to keep his cool, since this was Crystal's introduction party. But with all of the spiteful words the jerk was using, he was having a very hard time, not to knock him out, permanently.

Althea heard the despairing remarks from the other side of the room as well. She put Crystal down, then said, "Your friends are over by the Desert Table, why don't you go over and join them, while I try to keep your father under control."

"Mommy, why is he saying those mean things to daddy?" Crystal asked, with a few tears in her eyes.

Althea crouched down, wiped those tears away, kissed her, then answered, "I really don't know, honey. What I do know, I have to go and be by Modo's side, or he is going to do something, very rash."

"Aright, mommy," Crystal said, then reached up with her small arms, hugged her mother, and kissed her back, before going off to find her friends.

Althea watched her daughter mingle with her friends, then whispered, "We love you Crystal." She turned around and ran over to Modo's side, just in time to see his eye glowing this bright red color and his Arm Canon extend out of his arm. She gently placed her left hand on top of the canon, and shook her head.

Modo felt Althea's gentle and loving touch, and calmed down enough to put the canon away. But his eye didn't change back.

"Let me handle this, dear," Althea said. She looked up at the mouse, then said, "Modo is NOT my Lap-Dog! He is my boyfriend, my knight, and most of all, the man I love, dearly! He is everything I want in a man, and more! This man has proven to me, and my parents, that he is more than worthy and deserving of my love and devotion. Furthermore, if he asked me to be his wife, I would say yes, in less than a heartbeat!"

The crowd surrounding them heard Althea's statement, and most of them gasped.

There was the subtle sounds of whispers, stating, "The princess wants to marry, him? What does she see in that Ruffian? What does he have to offer, someone in her stature in return?"

Modo heard off of those whispers, stating he was not good enough for Althea, and his heart sank. He lowered the mouse he was holding to the ground, and with his tail low, started leaving the room.

"See! Everyone here, knows, he's got nothing to offer you, princess!"

Althea balled up her right fist and let it fly. It connected with the mouse's jaw, sending him to the ground. Satisfied, she got her point across, she ran after Modo.

She did catch up to him, brought him around to face him, then kissed him for all she was worth.

Modo wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, equally as hard, not caring in the least, who saw them.

This attracted the attention of the king and queen. They strode over, arm in arm. They past their daughter and Modo, smiled at them as they walked by, and stopped directly in front of the mouse, being restrained by Throttle and Vinnie.

"Let him up!" The king ordered.

Both Throttle and Vinnie lifted the mouse up from the floor, but kept his hands secured behind his back.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The king asked.

"I'm not apologizing, for saying what I believe, your highness,"

"In that case, have a good night, in prison! Guards! Take him away!" The king stated.

After the mouse was taken away, the queen said, "Now that the unpleasantries are over, let's get this party kicked into high gear!"

Upon hearing the queen's declaration, the band started playing some hard and fast music and almost everyone started dancing. With the exception of Modo and Althea, they were completely oblivious to the wold around them, as they kissed.

Crystal heard the music and wanted to dance with her parents again. She looked around the room to find them and when she did, she politely excused herself from her friends, and made a beeline for them.

Modo and Althea were completely caught up in the moment, their hands were exploring the other's body, to a point. However, Modo's large hands every once in a while, ghosted across the bottom of Althea's chest, causing her to moan into Modo's mouth. He made a mental note about that particular spot, for future use.

"Mommy! Daddy! Let's dance!" Crystal said, as se got closer to her parents.

Althea broke their shared kiss, and panted for a second. "We'll continue this conversation, later after Crystal goes to bed, Modo," she said. She turned her body to the left, in order to hug Crystal. But as she did so, she made sure to let the tip of her tail, graze across Modo's crotch.

Modo almost Jumped out of his own skin when she did that. But then looked at the mischievous grin on her face. "I'll get back at you later, my dear," Modo said.

Crystal fell into her mother's arms, and the two of them embraced tightly. Then Crystal asked, "Is daddy going to dance with us?"

"I think, your father needs to sit this one out, right dear?" Althea asked Modo.

Modo couldn't figure out what Althea was talking about. Until she discretely pointed to his crotch. He finally noticed how, excited he was, blushed, and covered his problem with his hands. Then went to go and sit down.

Althea laughed at Modo's misfortune, then danced with her daughter.

Hours past and the party started to wind down. Modo watched as his daughter let out a yawn, then said, "Someone is tired, time for bed, Crystal."

Crystal tried to stay awake, so she could spend more time with her parents. She said, "I'm not tired, daddy." And let out another yawn as she rested her head against his left shoulder. Then within seconds, fell asleep.

Modo stroked her long black hair with his right hand, and said, "Sleep tight, I love you." He walked over to Althea, who was talking with her parents, then asked, "Our little girl is out like a blown lightbulb. Care to help me put her to bed?"

"Sure, dear," she responded. She kissed her mother and father before linking her arm through Modo's, and they both left the room.

"Modo asked me this afternoon, if he could ask Althea to marry him, tonight. Come tomorrow morning, we are going to have to start planning for a wedding, dear," the queen said.

"And what was your answer, Rosemary?" Gerald asked.

"Of course, I said he had my permission. Althea loves him, if I said no, she would have run off and married him anyway and we would have lost her, for good," Rosemary answered.

Upstairs, Modo and Althea tucked Crystal into her bed. Since she was too tired to change into her night clothes, Althea simply removed Crystal's shoes before laying her down for the night.

Both parents kissed Crystal and whispered, "Good night." To her. They both stood in the doorway, with Althea leaning into Modo's body, his hands were around her waist.

Modo was getting nervous, since he was about to ask a very life altering question to the woman he loved, more than anything. He looked down at Althea for a second, then said, "Crystal is such a amazing daughter. We are so lucky to have found her, and bring her into our lives, Althea."

"That she is, Modo. I can't imagine what life would be like, without her, or you in it," Althea said.

"In that case, how about we make our relationship more, permanent?" Modo asked.

Althea trembled and slowly turned around to face Modo. She looked up into his eyes, then asked, "Are you asking, what I think you are?"

Modo took a deep breath, then said, "Althea, I've never met a woman like you before. That day when you tripped and I caught you, was the day I knew I found my soulmate. I felt complete as I held you in my arms. When I kiss you, its like a bomb went off inside of me, and it felt amazing. Hearing you this afternoon, telling everyone that you would marry me, if I only asked, made me feel like I was the richest man on Mars. Now, we have a daughter together. A beautiful girl, who needs a mother, and a father." He dropped to a single knee, held her hands in his, then asked, "Princess Althea, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Tears started flowing from Althea's eyes as she looked at the man who she loved, the man she adopted a daughter with, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, on his knee, asking for her hand in marriage. She could only manage to get a single word out in response, "Yes." Before she kissed him.

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay. Wanted to get this right. Plus, life got in the way of writing this chapter.**

**No, its not the final chapter in this story. That will be next. I have to finish the Kittens.**

**This was such fun to write. I thank everyone of you for reading, and reviewing.**

**On with the show..**

Modo woke up the next morning, feeling a slight weight on his chest. He opened his eye, to see Althea's head, resting comfortably on his left pectoral, with his left arm around her waist. What really sparked his interest was not that they were both bare to the world. No, it was his earring in her left ear. After a very heated make-out session, he took the upper earring out of his left ear and slipped it into hers, symbolizing their engagement to wed. This was followed by their first time making love and falling asleep in each other's arms.

'I must be the luckiest man on Mars,' he thought as the fingers on his left hand, ran through her golden tresses. He leaned forward, kissed her forehead, then said, "I love you, Althea."

Upon hearing his declaration of love, Althea's eyes fluttered open. She lifted her head from his chest, turned it to the left to face her, now fiancee, then said, "Modo, that is not how I want to be wakened, after a night of passion."

Modo smiled up at his fiancé, then asked, "Oh, how does my future wife want to be wakened, after a night of passion?"

Althea starting lowering her face to his. And when her lips were a fraction of an inch from their target, she answered, "I want to be woken, like this." She kissed him with a fiery passion that ignited Modo's heart and soul. He kissed her back, slipping his tongue into her mouth and letting his hands freely roam her body.

They kissed, touched, and caressed each other, expressing their love in any way they could, bringing their bodies back to heightened state of arousal.

"Althea, I want you," Modo moaned as Althea nipped the left side of his neck.

She lifted her left leg over his body, straddled his waist, then kissed him again, lowering her waist to his.

Modo felt her weight on him as well as the heat from her center against his manhood, and groaned, "You're killing me, Althea."

Althea lifted her head from his, breaking the kiss. She gave him a sultry look before climbing off of him and walking towards the bathroom, completely naked. She reached the door, opened it, looked over her left shoulder, then said, "Crystal will be up, very soon. I don't need her to see her parents in bed, fulfilling carnal desires. However, she knows a closed bathroom door means don't open it. Come on, Modo, are you going to make me wait?" She entered the bathroom, intentionally leaving the door open so Modo could see the profile of her body.

He couldn't get out of bed fast enough and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

A few hours later, Carbine and Charley entered the dining room, without the guys, since they had Morning Patrol. The first thing they noticed was that Althea wasn't walking correctly. She seemed to keeping her legs slightly further apart than normal. Then as the princess turned to the right, showing her left ear to them, they both saw Modo's earring in her ear. The two friends ran as fast as their feet could carry them to the princess, and hugged her tightly. "You're getting married!" Charley squealed.

This was followed by, "To heck with you getting married, we all knew you two were going to do that. What we girls want to know is, how was he in bed?" Carbine asked.

Charley lightly punched Carbine on her left arm as she said, "Carbine!"

"What Charley? Don't tell me you haven't imagined what it would be like to have Modo in bed with you? Most of us girls have. Modo is the Biggest Teddy-Bear out there, not to mention, one of the largest in the pants I have ever seen," Carbine said, resting her weight on her right leg.

Althea had to laugh at her two best friends, especially Carbine's brazenness. She stopped long enough to answer, "A princess, never kisses and tells." Then started laughing again.

After a few more minutes, Althea stopped laughing, then said, "He was very gentle at first, then after the fourth time, he got a little more aggressive."

"Five times!?" Charley asked. "My husband can only go three, before he falls asleep."

"Only three? Throttle once went seven times! That was the night he got me pregnant," Carbine stated proudly.

Althea couldn't believe she was actually having this discussion. But seeing her best friends, discussing what occurs in their bedrooms so casually, made her want to join in on the fun. She was about to go into detail about which position, Modo liked the best, when Crystal and Rosemary entered the dining room.

The first thing Crystal saw was Modo's earring in her mother's left ear, and the large smile on her mother's face. She broke free of Rosemary's grasp and ran to her, screaming in delight, "You're getting married to Daddy!"

Althea swooped Crystal up in her arms, kissed her left cheek, then answered, "Yes! Your father proposed to me, after we put you to bed. Of course, I said yes!"

"You and daddy make a great pair, mommy!" Crystal said, then asked, "Do I get to be in the ceremony?"

"Of course you do!" Althea stated. She looked at her friends, then said, "You all do. Carbine, Charley, will you both be my Bridesmaids?"

"Hell yes, we will! As long as you don't mind a plus one, or two? By the time you actually get married, I will have probably given birth to my child," Carbine said.

"My wedding to Vinnie was a mixture of Human and Martian cultures. We weren't around to see Throttle marrying Carbine, I wonder what a Martian Wedding is like?" Charley asked.

Carbine slapped the palm of her left hand on Charley's right shoulder, then said, "Its like the world's biggest party! Everyone in attendance has a great time, celebrating the union of the Bride and the Groom. Plus, this one is going to be, Off the Hook! How often does a princess get married?" She looked past Charley to Rosemary, then asked, "Am I right, your highness?"

Rosemary hadn't even gotten the chance to congratulate her daughter yet, and her friends were already starting to plan out her wedding. "Hold back on your enthusiasm, Carbine. Before we became the king and queen, we were very simple mice. I don't think Althea or Modo want a very elaborate ceremony and reception."

"Bullshit!" Carbine spat.

Althea instantly covered Crystal's ears, fearing what might leave Carbine's mouth.

"Althea is the princess! She is getting married to her knight! If that doesn't scream Fairytale Wedding, what does!? This war drained the life out of the Mouse population. What they need to boost their sprits, is a nice, and big, Royal wedding. Your daughter deserves this, and so does everyone who serves under you, your majesty," Carbine said.

Rosemary thought about it for a minute, before turned her body to face her daughter, then asking, "Its your wedding, Althea. The decision is yours, and Modo's. But he's a guy, what does he know about weddings, except what occurs post the reception."

Althea almost dropped Crystal after her mother spoke. "Mother!"

"What? With all of those muscles, surely he will be able to make you; peak? You probably won't be able to walk once the wedding night is over," Rosemary said.

Althea took her daughter and ran from the room. However, Rosemary caught onto the way her daughter was moving. She had seen those movements before, she actually made those movements before, after a long night of passion with her husband. She leaned over to Carbine, then asked, "They did it already, right?"

"Yes, they certainly did, your majesty," Carbine answered, then mentally slapped herself for talking like that to the queen.

Rosemary laughed for a few seconds, then said, "We're all women here, Carbine. What we say to each other, will never leave this room."

The guys were out on their Morning Patrol, riding their bikes along the perimeter of the kingdom. They weren't wearing the formal uniform. However, each one of them looked very handsome in the well-fit jeans, dark red shirt, and black leather vest, with the kingdom's crest embroidered on the back.

They came upon a small group of women, coming back from the market, carrying a few bags a piece. They didn't appear to be struggling, but the guys were gentlemen and stopped to offer their assistance.

"Can we offer you ladies a lift back to town?" Throttle asked.

The three looked at the three well-muscled mice in front of them, and almost started to salivate. What they didn't know is Throttle and Vinnie were married since their helmets covered their ears and Modo was engaged.

"Sure, if you don't mind?" A brunette asked, while her eyes wandered over Vinnie's body.

"Not at all, ma'am," Modo replied as he dismounted Lil Hoss and went to relieve the bags from another brunette.

"Thank you," She said, looking at his backside.

Both Throttle and Vinnie repeated Modo's actions, then got back on their bikes. "Hop on, and hold on tight, sweetheart." Vinnie said.

And that is exactly what they did. They held onto the guys' waists, nice and tightly, pressing their chests into their backs.

The guys dismissed this as the girls being inexperienced riders, and not knowing where to place their hands. But, before they returned home, Throttle removed his helmet, passed it back to his companion, as he said, "Safety first."

She took the helmet from Throttle, slipping it over her head, and securing it under her chin.

Vinnie and Modo also gave their passengers their helmets. Althea and Charley wouldn't forgive them if something happened and they could have prevented it.

After the girls were situated, the guys slowly rode back towards the center of town.

Since it was a very nice day, they decided to take the long way back. That gave the girls the opportunity to become a more aggressive with their flirting. Each one started massaging the guys' abs, feeling the well- defined muscles under the fur.

All three of them let it go, yet again. But when the girl riding behind Modo, undid the button that held his jeans closed, he asked, "What do you think you are doing?"

She leaned forward to say into his right ear, "Paying you back for being so kind. Now lean back, and let me do the rest."

Modo brought his bike to a halt, removed her hands from him, re-closed his jeans, then said, "I'm I love with this incredible woman! I'm not about to mess it up, by cheating on her, with you, or anyone else!"

"I promise, we won't tell a soul, right ladies?" She asked.

"Right, as long as I get to feel what's hiding in these pants!" The one behind Vinnie said.

"Sorry, sweetheart. You don't get to have that honor. Only my wife gets to feel what's hiding in my pants," Vinnie said.

"You're married?!" She asked.

"Quite happily, I may add," Vinnie stated.

"It can't be too serious of a marriage, you don't have her earring in your ear," she said.

"My gorgeous wife is a human! She wanted to have both of our cultures present at our wedding. I gave her my earring, and she gave me a ring, that sits proudly around my finger. I believe, this ride is long done! Please get off of my bike, now!"

"You're seriously, throwing one of the hottest tails on Mars off of your bike? You, Vincent VanWham, the self proclaimed 'Best Lover, Ever?' She asked.

"One, your tail isn't that hot, and two, yes, I'm still the best lover, ever on Mars! But only my wife gets to feel my love. Now, get off of my bike, before I forget I'm a gentleman!" Vinnie roared.

She lowered her right leg to the ground, followed by throwing her left leg over the saddle. "You just blew your chance at sleeping with me! Come on girls! We aren't getting any with these guys!"

The other two got off of Throttle's and Modo's bikes and stood next to their friend.

"Bye ladies!" Vinnie said as he waved goodbye to them, and took off down the road.

Throttle and Modo caught up to him, then Throttle turned his head to face Vinnie and said, "If that was the old you, you would have slept with her, in an instant."

"That was the Old me. The new me, is devoted to my wife, and child. No other woman out there can compare to them," he answered.

"You're one heck of a mouse, Vincent," Modo said.

"Damn right, I am," he replied with a smile. "So, big guy, when are you going to ask Althea to marry you?"

Modo looked ahead at the road ahead of him, and answered, "I did, last night. She said yes." And took off ahead of his brothers.

Both Throttle and Vinnie looked at each other, then at their brother, before they said, "Modo is getting married?"

That afternoon, the guys arrived back at the Royal Home and was greeted by the king.

"Modo, can I have a word with you?" He asked.

Modo shut off his bike and said to his friends, "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

The two rode towards the back of the house, leaving Modo alone with the king.

"Sir Maverick, I hold you in the highest honor, gave you the privilege of protecting the one thing that matters the most to me, my daughter, and have explicit trust in you," the king said.

Modo felt his stomach drop. The last think he wanted to do was disappoint the king, his future father-in-law. And apparently, that is exactly what he somehow did.

"I know you deeply care for Althea and Crystal, Modo and you asked my wife for Althea's hand. I need to know, why didn't you ask me, her father for the honor of having her hand?" The king asked.

"Gerald, I meant no disrespect by not asking you for your daughter's hand in marriage. I had every intention of asking you. After we put our daughter to bed last night, the time felt right to ask Althea to marry me. When she said yes, I left like I was on top of the world. Please accept my apology for not asking you properly, but I don't regret asking Althea to marry me. Not for a minute!"

The king listened to Modo, apologize to him, and his declaration of love and devotion to his daughter and granddaughter. "Modo, those are pretty much the same words I said to Rosemary's father, years ago. Even after thirty years of marriage, I still love her. Please do me a favor, and promise me you will love Althea and Crystal, as much, if not more, than I love Rosemary."

"That is what I intend to do, Gerald. Love them both, for all eternity," Modo said.

"Good. I sort of knew you and Althea were destined for each other from day one. Just as Rosemary and I were meant to be together. I guess we are more alike than I realized, Modo. The princess, Dame Charley, and Dame Carbine are in the garden. I'm quite sure, your fiancée would like to see you," Gerald said.

Modo smiled at the thought of seeing Althea, and possibly getting to hold and kiss her again. He started Lil Hoss and took off towards the garden, and his soon-to-be-wife.

"Dear Sir Maverick. Even if I declined your request for my daughter's hand, you two would have still wed. She loves you, more than you know. Please give my wife the large family she wants," Gerald said and walked back to the entrance of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay. Normal life got in the way, as well as a little Writer's Block.**

**Vlaatajee, we have become friends over the past year or so. I'm dedicating this story to you.**

**The Biker Mice from Mars are not owned by me, nor do I have any idea who owns them now. If its you, don't sue. unless you want the mountain of debt I have. Welcome to owning your own business. Anyone want to buy it? ;)**

Over the next few months, Carbine and Charley's bellies started to swell as their children grew. This not only made Throttle and Vinnie more attentive to their wives, which Althea and Rosemary thought was completely adorable.

That also meant, they were temporarily relived of their duties as Dames. They protested, quite loudly to the queen and Althea, but the queen wouldn't hear any of it. She simply said from her throne, "My priority is the safety of all that I serve, that includes your un-born children. Sorry, ladies, but until your kids are able to take care of themselves, you two are no longer Dames of my court."

Both females felt like they were kicked in the stomach when she finished speaking. They turned to leave the chamber, when Althea said, "Wait."

They turned back around again to face the queen and the princess, who had a gleam in her eyes, and something up her sleeve. "If it pleases the queen, and my mother, I would love for these two to remain in the services of this court."

Rosemary shot her daughter a death glare, since she thought Althea was defying one of her orders. "Now wait a minute, my dear daughter! You can't go and…"

"And do what mother!? Deny two of my dearest friends to be my Personal Consorts and help me with all of my Wedding Preparations?" Althea said to her mother.

Rosemary sat on her throne and thought about what her daughter was offering to her friends. Not only would it take some of the burden off of her, it would keep her friends close and despite being pregnant, she was sure that when the chips were down, Carbine and Charley would fight with everything they had. "Dame Charley, Dame Carbine. You are hear-by re-assigned to be Princess Althea's Personal Consorts. That is, until it is time for you to give birth to healthy babies. Is that clear, ladies?"

Carbine peered up at the queen with a defiant look on her face. Despite wanting to be with her friends, she was not about to let anyone order her around, she spent way too long as a General of the Freedom Fighters to let that happen. "Your majesty! You can't order me around like one of your servants! I'm more than capable of maintaining my position as a Dame of this court!" She spat with her tail whipping back and forth, showing her displeasure with the situation.

Rosemary rose from her throne and got right into Carbine's personal space. She had her own, very determined look on her face and her tail whipped back and forth in aggravation, just like Carbines.

Charley knew a fight of wills between Carbine and Rosemary would not end well. She reached out and took Althea's left arm with both of her hands, and said, "Althea, we really should leave these two, alone to work out their differences."

"Why, Charley?" Althea asked. "She's my mother and you and Carbine are my best friends. We are family, and family members would never hurt another."

That was when they heard, "Your majesty, if you don't get out of my face, the only way you will be seeing Althea's Wedding is from a Hospital Bed!" Leave Carbine's mouth.

Rosemary inched herself closer to Carbine, then angrily spat, "I've taken down my share of loudmouth women in my time! Give it your best shot! It had better be good, cause you will only get one, before I kick your ass!"

"On second thought, let's get out of here, Charley, before we become Collateral Damage," Althea said before leaving the room with Charley in tow.

"You, kick my ass!? I don't think so! I've beat the crap out of men, twice my size, during my time as a General!" Carbine said.

Rosemary looked around and noticed her daughter and Charley have left. She faced the very angry face of Carbine again, then said, "Carbine, why are we fighting? I know what you have accomplished when you were a General and I admire what you have done."

Carbine liked what she was hearing, but she was still not going to let Rosemary order around. "Your majesty, I appreciate the sentiment, but if you think you can order me around.."

"Nonsense, Carbine," the queen cooed. "I only want you to have a wonderful pregnancy, and give birth to a healthy child. I know you can still perform your duties as a Dame of this court. So, I have a proposition for you."

Carbine rested her weight on her right hip, then said, "Go on, I'm listening."

"Not only will you still be able to be with your friends, I want you to train the recruits, going through Knight School," Rosemary offered.

Carbine thought about her offer for no more than a Hot Minute, then answered, "Your Majesty, I accept your offer."

Rosemary smiled very widely, knowing the recruits were going to be in excellent hands with Carbine in charge.

"As long as I get to train them, my way," Carbine said.

Rosemary rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger of her left hand. "Fine, just don't get too rough with your students."

"You drive a hard bargain, your majesty," Carbine said. She walked over to the queen, then said, "Let's go and catch up to your daughter. She needs a Wedding Dress to get married in, right? Well, Althea needs her mother's and her best friends' advise with picking out a dress that will either drive Modo wild, or kill him."

Modo and Crystal were playing in the Courtyard. The Big Guy had a smile on his face, a mile wide as he listened to his daughter squeal in delight when he pushed her on the swing she was riding on. 'This is where I belong, playing with my child. I maybe all big and tough on the outside. But inside, I'm a big mush, especially for my completely adorable daughter.'

"Higher, daddy!" Crystal said.

Modo was taking it easy, fully knowing with his strength, he could really hurt Crystal. However, hearing his daughter telling him she wanted to go higher, "Alright, Crystal. Hang on!" He said as he pulled the swing Crystal was riding on back, then pushed her, a little harder than before.

Crystal squealed in delight as she went higher and higher. Then, she accidentally let go of the swing and went flying. "Daddy!" She screamed.

Modo reacted immediately as soon as he saw his daughter let go of the swing. He ran and dove after her, catching Crystal before she fell to the ground.

Modo slid across the ground, holding and protecting Crystal with all he was worth. When he stopped, he loosened his hold on Crystal, looked down at her, to make sure she was physically ok, and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok, daddy," she replied.

Modo sat back up, still holding her to his chest, then said, "I'm so sorry, Crystal."

Crystal looked up at her father, then asked, "For what, daddy? I was having fun."

"Yes, you were, then I had to push you too hard," Modo said. He lowered his head to her right shoulder, then said, "I don't know what I would do if I hurt you. I love you."

Crystal hugged her father, tightly, and responded, "I love you too, daddy. Can I ask you something?"

Modo lifted his head back up, peered down at Crystal, then said, "Of course, you can ask me anything."

"When you and mommy have a baby, are you still going to love me?"

"Why would you think your mother and I would love you any less, Crystal?" Modo asked, slightly afraid of what she was going to answer.

"When my first mommy and daddy had a baby, I was pushed aside so they could take care of him," Crystal answered.

Modo hugged her as tightly as he dared, without crushing Crystal. "Your mother and I love you very much, Crystal. Even if we do have another child, we will never stop loving you the way we do."

"Good, I love you and mommy, so much," she said.

"We love you too, Crystal," Modo said. He had an idea that would instantly cheer her up. "Want to go for a ride?"

"Yes!" She responded.

Modo turned his head to the left, whistled, then heard Lil Hoss rev her engine.

Crystal smiled and her tail swung back and forth, rapidly as Lil Hoss approached and stopped, right in front of them.

Modo stood up, still holding Crystal in his arms, gently set her down on the saddle, and reached for her helmet, which was secured to the right handgrip. He removed the helmet and handed it to his daughter. Who secured it to her head. "You know, your grandmother is not going to like this?" he asked, not really caring if Rosemary wanted Crystal on the back of his bike, or not.

"I'm not with her, I'm with you, daddy," Crystal said.

"You know, that is something your uncle Vinnie would say," Modo said.

"I know, he taught me to say that,"

Modo laughed for a minute before throwing his left leg over the tank, settling down into the saddle in front of Crystal, slipping his own helmet on, and took off after his brothers.

He found them a half-hour later, riding by the border. He pulled up next to Vinnie, who looked over to his right and saw Crystal, riding behind her father. "Who's the babe, Modo?" He jokingly asked.

Modo didn't appreciate Vinnie, or anyone calling Crystal a babe, at all. He turned his head towards his younger brother, then said, "I'd prefer if you didn't call my daughter that, Vin."

"What? Crystal is gorgeous! Sure, she's young now, but give her a few years, and she will be bringing home the boys, faster than you can scare them away, Modo," Vinnie said.

"Just what I need to hear, my daughter is going to be a Boy Magnet! Thanks A lot, Bro,"

"Daddy! I don't like boys, they are icky!" Crystal stated.

"But your mom loves your father, and he's a boy?" Vinnie asked Crystal.

"He's not a boy, he's my daddy and I love him!" Crystal said.

"Yeah, I'm her daddy, not some stinky boy, Vin," Modo said, and smiled at him.

"Girls, can't live with them, can't live without them," Vinnie said.

"Don't let your wife hear you say that, bro," Throttle said. "She'll tie your tail in a knot, without thinking twice."

"And Carbine wouldn't?" Vinnie asked.

"You bet she would and not have any qualms about doing it! I love my wife to no end, but even I don't want to be on her bad side."

"You are the one who married her, Throttle. Fully knowing what she was like as our General,"

Throttle knew his wife was as tough as they came. But he also knew, Carbine had a softer side, that she let out, only when she was alone, or with him. That's what made him fall in love with her. Carbine could be barking out orders to an entire army, making some of them, crap their pants one minute, then the next, she could be on her knees, playing with some random child. "I know exactly who I married, Vinnie. If things were different, I would have married her, years ago!"

Vinnie pulled up real close to Throttle so Crystal couldn't hear him ask, "She's that good in the sack?"

"You'll never find out," Throttle replied and took off.

A little while later, they all arrived back at the house and as soon at they parked the bikes, Crystal let out a yawn.

"Do you want to take a nap, Crystal?" Modo asked, removing his helmet.

"Yes, daddy," was all she was able to reply with before her eyes fluttered closed, falling asleep against Modo's back.

Modo took off his helmet and secured it to the left handgrip. Then supported Crystal with his left hand while he dismounted Lil Hoss. He picked his daughter up, and cradled her in his arms, then kissed her. "Let's get you to bed," he said.

Vinnie threw his left leg over his bike and walked over to where Modo was holding Crystal. He gently removed her helmet, kissed her forehead, then said, "Sweet dreams, Crystal." He then looked up to Modo, then said, "I hope my son or daughter is just like Crystal."

"With you as the father, I highly doubt it, Vin," Modo said.

"Modo's right, bro," Throttle said. "Your kid is going to be the perfect blend of you and Charley."

"And that would be a bad thing? A child with my study body and my wife's brains," Vinnie said as he flexed all of the muscles in his upper body.

"Along with an ego the size of Mars," Modo said.

Vinnie relaxed his posture, then smirked at his brother. "Don't you have a little girl to lay down for a nap?"

Modo looked down at his sleeping daughter, smiled, then said, "I do. See you guys later." And walked off towards the Residence, cradling Crystal in his arms.

"He is such an awesome father, Crystal and Althea couldn't have wished up a better man," Throttle said as he watched Modo enter the Residence.

Vinnie walked over to Throttle, latched his left arm around his shoulders, then said, "Modo was made to be a father and a loving husband. The guy has so much to offer Althea and Crystal. Don't you think we should be catching up with our own wives, Throttle? Who knows what trouble they are getting the princess into."

The two entered the residence and heard Althea yelling, "I can't wear that!" Fearing that Rosemary or Carbine had something to do with her rant, they ran as fast as possible to the sound of her voice.

"What's wrong with the gown, Althea? I wore it on the day of my wedding, and so did my mother," the queen said.

Althea held the white gown, which matched her fur color to her body, then asked, "Does anyone else see what's wrong with this gown?"

The girls looked at the elegant gown held against their friend's body and really couldn't find a thing wrong with it. Actually, she would look gorgeous in it. The gown would have conformed to her upper body perfectly. The white lace sleeves stopped at her color bone and the material took a dip to half way down her chest. The bottom half would have tapered ever so elegantly to her feet. Either one would have worn it to their own wedding. "Althea, I don't see a problem with the gown," Carbine said.

The guys heard the discussion from the hall and Throttle carefully knocked on the door.

Charley politely excused herself from the group and went over to open the door.

As soon as Vinnie's eyes fell on his wife, he shoved Throttle out of the way, hugged and kissed Charley, then said, "You miss me, babe?"

Charley pushed him away, then said, "You haven't been gone long enough for me to miss you."

Vinnie made his lower lip tremble, like he was hurt by her Which made her roll her eyes at her husband, then said, "Oh, come here, you big lug." She pulled him to her, and kissed him, nice and hard. While letting her hand drift to his butt and giving it a firm squeeze.

Vinnie's eyes flew open as he let out a moan into her mouth.

Charley withdrew from the kiss, then asked, "Is that enough to tie you over, until later?"

"Babe, you have no idea what your kisses do to me," Vinnie said.

She looked around to make sure no one was watching, then proceed to rub his crotch with the back of her right hand, feeling how ready he was for her alone. "Later today, I show you what you do to me, my husband, while I take care of this, very big problem." She patted his crotch a couple of times before returning to Althea.

Vinnie covered himself with his hands, then said, "Too bad you're pregnant already, cause if you weren't, you would be, after tonight."

"Althea, I still don't see what the issue is with the gown." Rosemary said.

"Really mother?" Althea asked, holding the white wedding gown up to her body. "I'm going to look like a ghost, walking down the aisle, wearing this!"

"Its too late to do anything about it now, Althea. You are getting married in a few weeks. There isn't enough time to make another gown for you. You are going to have to get married in this one," Rosemary said.

Althea threw the gown to the floor, as she yelled, "No way mother! This is my wedding! I don't want to be an all white blur out on the day I marry Modo! She then fell to her knees and started crying. "My wedding day is supposed to be special! Now, it's completely ruined!"

Rosemary didn't like seeing her daughter so distraught over her wedding gown at all. She went over to her, fell to her knees as well, and embraced her, like when she was a teenager, and said, "We'll figure something out, Althea. I promise, we will."

Throttle went over to a Punch Bowl, filled up a glass cup with the red liquid, and started bringing to over to Althea. As he was walking, he accidentally, caught the tip of his left boot on the carpet, tripping, and spilling the contents of the cup to the floor, and the hem of the gown.

Charley and Carbine instantly tried their best to blot the punch from the dress, while Throttle said as he stood back up, "I'm so sorry, Althea I ruined your gown."

"Its alright, Throttle. I couldn't wear the gown anyway. I'm destined to get married to the man I love, in one of my dresses," Althea said. Then she looked at where Charley and Carbine were blotting the punch from the gown and noticed the very light blush color the stain made the fabric. A smile crossed her face, then she said, "Its perfect! That's the color I want!"

Carbine and Charley stopped what they were doing and looked questionably at Althea.

Rosemary also was completely confused as to what her daughter was talking about. Until she saw the color of the stain. She studied the stain, then Althea, and then back to the stain. "I think you are onto something, Althea," she said. She reached out and took the gown from her daughter, went over to the Punch Bowl, and quickly submerged the gown in the punch. She rapidly removed the gown from the bowl, then said, "This needs to be rinsed, then hung out to dry, I hope the color stays?"

Althea came over to her mother and the gown, examined the color of the gown, and started to cry. Not from being upset, no, she was ever so happy.

"Althea, are you alright?" Carbine asked.

"I'm alright, no. I'm happier than I have ever been! The gown is perfect! I'm going to be married to the man I love, looking like the Goddess herself! Modo is going to be tripping over his own tongue when he sees me at the other end of the aisle!"

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I keep saying this will be the last chapter, but I can't seem to stop coming up with new ideas. **

**To all those who have reviewed, thanks! And to the guest who asked for kids, Crystal is a child, and who knows?**

Crews were all over the Residence, hanging banners, planting flowers and plants, and decorating for the Royal Wedding. The entire property looked fabulous

Crystal, Althea, and Rosemary toured the grounds. Each one wore dresses that matched the others.

Althea was on Cloud 9, fully knowing, she was marrying the man of her dreams in a few days.

"Mommy! Grandma! Our home looks so festive! Everyone is so friendly, I almost don't want you to marry daddy so everyone is always this happy!" Crystal said, holding her mother's left hand and the queen's right.

Rosemary laughed for a second, then said, "This is all for your mother and father, Crystal. The Wedding is really a formality, they love each other so much and spend so much time with each other, they might as well be married already." She leaned over Crystal to whisper into Althea's right ear, "Plus, you can make love to Modo, without protection." She uprighted herself and continued walking with her family.

Althea whipped her mother's backside with her tail and scowled at her.

The queen jumped when she felt the sharp stinging on the lower half of her body. She also scowled at her daughter for a second, before focusing on the very happy time ahead of them.

Crystal saw a few of her friends from school, playing by the fountain and wanted to join them. She looked up to her mother, then asked, "Mommy, can I go and play with my friends?"

Althea couldn't find any reason why Crystal couldn't play with her friends. "Go ahead, Crystal. I'll send a guard to get you when its time for dinner."

"Thank you Mommy!" She said, right before she took off as fast as her feet could carry her.

"And don't get your dress wet!" Althea called out.

Rosemary and Althea watched Crystal playing with her friends. Then Crystal hiked the hem of her dress up to her knees and splashed around in the fountain, from what the two women could see, having the time of her life. Both of then laughed hysterically, since they both knew that when they were younger, they would have done the exact same thing.

"Crystal is just like you were, Althea. You and Modo are two of the luckiest mice on Mars to have found her," Rosemary said.

"I completely agree, mother," Althea said, watching her daughter play. "Both of our lives would be so much poorer if we never found her."

"Speaking of kids, have you and Modo talked about having a larger family?" Rosemary asked.

Althea turned to face her mother, then answered, "We did talk about it, mother. We decided, if the goddess blesses us with another child, we would love and welcome him or her into our family."

Rosemary place her left hand on Althea's left shoulder, then said, "Don't let me and your father wait too long."

Althea smiled at her mother, then said, "We'll try not too, mother."

Modo, Throttle, and Vinnie were trying on their tuxedos. Modo was wearing a Black three piece tux, without a tie, since he wanted it to match the color of Althea's gown. The only problem with the tux he was wearing was his body was larger than most of the male population, which made it very tight fitting. He looked at himself in the full length mirror, then said, "There is no way I can wear this. I feel like if I take too large of a step, this thing is going to rip in two."

"Modo, bro," Vinnie said. "No one on Mars is as big as you are. You can't expect to find a tux that will fit you, off of the rack."

"For once, Vinnie is right. Finding a tux that will fit you, is going to be tough," Throttle said.

Modo went over to a chair, and tried to sit down. As he lowered his body to the chair, he heard the stitches, stretching and pulling in the pants. He unbuttoned the pants, letting the material relax, then sat down. He looked up at his brothers, then said, "I want this wedding to be perfect for Althea. Its all she, and Crystal have been talking about as the day gets closer. I love Althea, so much, I'll do anything, to make her smile."

Both Throttle and Vinnie, knelt in front of him, then Throttle said, "You would have to be blind, not to see that."

Vinnie turned his head to Throttle, then asked, "You really said that?"

"I can't believe I said it myself," Throttle said. "Big fella, we all know you are deeply in love with Althea. We all love her, and Crystal. We are family, Modo. We will all work, night and day if we have to, to help you find a tux, so Althea can have that dream wedding she wants."

"That goes double for me and Charley! I'll ride all over Mars, if I have to, in order to find you a tux. So you can marry Althea!"

"Lousy circumstances may have brought us together. But I couldn't have wished for a better pair of brothers," Modo said.

"We both feel the same about you," Throttle said. "We might not be brothers, by blood, But there is no one else I would want to have my back but you two."

A female clerk came out of the back room. She was dressed in a navy blue suit, that was fitted to her body. Her dark brown fur and long jet black hair, reflected the light. She walked over to the guys, then asked, "Let's see how the three of you look."

Vinnie and Throttle turned around to face her, and let her examine the way their tuxes fit.

Her eyes wandered over their masculine forms, looking for any minor imperfection, with her tail gently swaying. She eventually asked, "Not bad, can I see the back?"

Throttle was getting ready to knock some sense into Vinnie, if he made a impolite remark to her statement. But to his surprise, Vinnie simply turned around. He soon tuned on his own heels, facing away from her.

Her eyes traveled from their wide shoulders, down their backs, to their tails, and finally, down their legs. She walked over to them and gave the jackets a gentle tug, by the shoulders, finding they were a little snug. "Guess you two hit the gym hard, there aren't many men that come in here with physiques such as yours."

"We haven't stay in shape, ma'am," Vinnie said, turning around to face her. "We are Princess Althea's Personal Knights, sworn to protect her, and Duchess Crystal."

"Ah, that's why you three looked so familiar," she said. "Well, I can't have her knights, wandering around in tuxes that don't quite fit. The pants and shirts fit fine, but I need to let the jackets out in the shoulders, and chest, by an inch each. You two can go change back, I need to attend to the groom."

Both Throttle and Vinnie turned and went back to the Dressing Room, to get changed back into their non-formal Knight's attire. Leaving Modo alone with the clerk.

She focused on Modo, then said, "Please stand, I need to see how well your tux fits you."

Modo quickly fastened his pants, then stood up.

She instantly said, "This will not due at all. That tux looks like it's about to scream for mercy. I don't even know how you managed to get into it? Please, go change into something more comfortable, then we can go over what options I have with you, By the way, do you happen to know what color your fiancée's gown is going to be? I can only assume, it's not white?"

"I have no idea, ma'am," Modo politely replied.

"Well, I can't have the groom not match the bride, can I? Please, call me, Amethyst," she said.

Modo studied Amethyst's facial features for a minute, and realized, she sort of looked like his daughter. "Ma'am, do you happen to have a sister or brother, who has a daughter?" Modo asked.

"Had, I had a sister who did have a daughter. I haven't seen her since my niece was born, why?" Amethyst asked.

"I think my future wife and I; adopted your niece," Modo said.

Amethyst shook her head as she said, "Impossible, my sister and her family died during the war with the Plutarkians. There is no way my niece is alive."

"I'll be right back," Modo said before he went back to the Dressing Room to get his wallet.

Amethyst watched him disappear behind the curtain as she thought, 'She can't be alive? They never found the bodies, in all of the carnage that was left. My niece is dead, she has to be.. right?'

Modo pulled his wallet from his pants and opened it up. He withdrew the picture of him, Althea, and Crystal, taken on the day they officially adopted her. He looked at the smiles on all their faces and smiled back at the photo. He then left the dressing room to show the photo to Amethyst.

Amethyst watched as the curtain was drawn back, revealing Modo, still wearing the ill-fitted tux. He stopped in front of her, showed her the photo, then said, "This is my family, and possibly, your niece."

Amethyst peered down at the photo, and instantly felt her gut wretch. Staring back at her was her niece, who she thought was dead, with a loving smile on her face as she hugged her new parents.

"Are you alright?" Modo asked.

"That.. that can't be, my niece," she stated.

"She might be. Althea and I found Crystal in the woods, all by herself. You and Crystal look so much alike, you could be her mother."

"Diamond, my sister and I were identical twins. Our parents could barely tell us apart," Amethyst said. She took the photo from Modo as a tear left her right eye, then she asked, "Can I meet her?"

Modo took the photo back from Amethyst, then answered, "Of course, you can meet her. Crystal can never have too many members of her family."

Amethyst reached out and hugged Modo and rested her head against his left shoulder. "Thank you. I thought I lost my family, forever. You may have given me my niece back. I don't think I can ever repay you." She kissed his cheek, then said, "I can see why the princess fell in love with you, Modo. You are the biggest, kindest, hearted Teddy Bear out there."

"I hope Althea doesn't see you getting kissed by another woman, Modo," Throttle said.

"Not only will she not marry you, she will cut off your manhood, so you will never be able to be a father," Vinnie said. "You have great choices in women, by the way, almost as good as I do."

"Vin, you really are a piece of work. Thankfully, there is only one of you," Modo said. "Please meet, Crystal's aunt, Amethyst."

"Her aunt!?" Throttle and Vinnie said at the same time.

"If she is really her aunt, you know, she could petition the courts to take Crystal away?" Throttle said.

Amethyst lifted her head from Modo's shoulder and let him go. She turned around to face Throttle and Vinnie, then said, "I have no intention of attempting to take her away from Modo and Althea. My possible niece, is in a good home, much better than I could ever provide." She turned around to face Modo again, then said, "What are we going to do about this Tuxedo? Now that we might be family, I can't let you get married to my, hopefully, niece's mother, wearing that."

"You did mention, you have a few options, Amethyst. Please tell me what yo have in mind, cause I can't get married in something that is going to fall off of my body, as soon as I start moving," Modo said.

"Do you have any idea how many women of the court would love that?" Vinnie asked. "I have overheard several women state, they wanted to see your tail. I would have let them see mine, but I'm married to the woman of my dreams and she is the only one who gets to see my tail."

"I've seen, Dame Charley VanWham in action, and she can definitely, take care of herself, and you," Amethyst said. "I do have another tux in the back, that should fit you better. But it was made for a man, with a bigger gut. I will have to make a lot of modifications, in order to make it fit you properly."

"This wedding is al that my future wife and daughter have been talking about. I want to give her the Fairy Tale Wedding she's been dreaming of, since she was a child. Do what you have to, Amethyst. I'm completely at your disposal," Modo said, taking her hands in his, pleading for her assistance.

Amethyst felt the warmth and devotion, pouring off of Modo. She took one look into his forlorn eye, then said, "For my niece, and my future sister-in-law, I'll do it." She turned to Throttle and Vinnie, then said, "You two can leave. Sir Maverick had a date with some pins and a tape measure. From what I can see, he's going to be awhile."

"Please tell Althea, I'll be late for dinner," Modo said.

"Will do, brother," Throttle said. "Come on Vin, We've got patrol duty to attend to."

"But I want to see Modo being turned into a Pin Cushion," Vinnie said.

Throttle shook his head, then said as he slapped his left hand on Vinnie's shoulder, "Let's go." And led him out of the shop.

Amethyst turned back around to face Modo, then ordered, "Take off that thing and stand over by the mirrors, we have a lot of work to do."

Hours later, Amethyst completed measuring and pinning Modo's tux. Not without a few pricks from the pins, which caused Modo to wince.

"Sorry for the discomfort, Modo, but I'm not going to have you, marrying the princess in a tent!" Amethyst said.

"I've been through worst," Modo said as he flexed his right arm.

"I can tell," she sympathetically said. "From the gossip, I've heard, Althea fell in love with you, at first sight. Can you tell me how you two met, without all of the falsities about you and her, kissing each other with no abandon, right in the streets?"

"Is that what others are saying about us?" Modo asked.

"That, and much more, which would make you blush," Amethyst said.

"I can honestly tell you, none of it is true, with the exception of almost falling in love at first sight. Here is what really happened," Modo said.

He told her how Althea tripped over the hem of her gown and he caught her. Then how he, and the rest of his family, became her Personal Knights.

Amethyst hung on every word Modo spoke. She loved a good Romance, and that was exactly what Modo was spinning. Before she knew it, she was leaning forwards, resting her head on her hands and the tip of her tail, lazily swaying.

Modo finished telling his story, then looked into Amethyst's eyes, only to see them sparkle back at him.

She said, "That is so romantic! You and the princess must have been destined to be together. Too bad you are taken, I could have easily fallen, for you."

"My heart belongs to Althea, and Crystal alone, Amethyst. You'll find that right someone, who will come and sweep you off of your feet, someday," Modo said.

"I hope he has a heart, as big as yours, Modo," she said as she rose to her feet. "Can you take me to meet my niece?"

"Certainly, let me get changed back into my clothes, and we can go," Modo said before he returned to the Dressing Rooms to change.

Amethyst went to her office, to change attire as well. She knew, her current attire was not suited for riding a motorcycle. She removed her suit, then went over to a closet and removed a garment bag.

Modo finished changing and was currently waiting for Amethyst. He had his new tux on a hangar in his left hand, then he heard, "I'm ready to meet my niece." From behind him.

He turned around and dropped the tux to the ground.

Amethyst was now wearing a light purple, skin-tight riding suit, with a pair of black high-heeled boots that showed off every curve of her lithe body. "Something wrong, Modo?" She asked.

Modo briskly shook his head, realizing that Crystal might look like Amethyst, when she gets older. "No, I simply caught a glimpse into Crystal's future, that's all."

She bent at the knees to pick up Modo's tux, hung it on a bar, then said, "Diamond and I had the boys in school, eating out of our hands, if that is what you are worried about?"

"Not quite, but now that you put that thought into my head, I might have to lock her up, when she gets older," Modo answered.

Amethyst walked over to Modo, with her hips and tail swaying in time. She stopped in front of him, then said, "Diamond and I might have had the attention of every boy in school. However, we didn't let any of them get past first base. The ones that tried, were shut down, faster than your friend, Vincent VanWham's mouth can get him into trouble. This day isn't getting any longer, I want to meet Crystal, before her bedtime."

She led Modo out through a door at the rear of the shop and over to what appeared to be a light tan bike cover. Amethyst crouched down, slipped her left hand under the cover, and as she rose, she proceeded to remove the cover, revealing a racing styled bike that matched her outfit. She folded up the cover, putting it into a storage bin, outside of the shop, and locking it before returning to the bike. She threw her left leg over the saddle, sank down, and started the bike up.

The bike responded almost instantly to her command, letting out a high pitched whine as she twisted the throttle open. As she let the engine fall back to idle, she removed a jet black hair tie from the right handgrip and secured her hair in a low ponytail.

"I never thought a lady, such as yourself, would be riding a bike like this," Modo said.

"My late husband, taught me how to ride. This bike was his. He had it painted after my namesake. After he was killed in the war, I couldn't bring myself to sell it," Amethyst said, as she lovingly ran the palm of her left hand down the tank. She grabbed her helmet from the left handgrip, slipped it on her head, faced Modo, then asked, "You think you can keep up with me?"

"Is that a challenge, I'm hearing?" Modo asked, with a smirk on his face.

Amethyst smirked back at him, then said, "Why don't you get your bike, and find out." She flipped her visor closed, revved the engine a few times, then slapped her left foot onto the gear shift and let the clutch out. She was gone, faster than Modo could reply.

Modo wiped the dust from his face, and caught a glimpse of her, banking around a corner. "If she's really her aunt, Crystal is going to have one, wild ride ahead of her."

An hour later, they arrived at the Residence's gates. The two guards waived Modo and Amethyst through. They rode into the Courtyard, and parked their bikes, right next to Throttle's and Vinnie's.

Modo shut off Lil Hoss, took off his helmet, and dismounted. He looked over to Amethyst, who was nervously looking at the large house, sitting in front of her. "You alright?" He asked.

"I haven't seen Crystal in over three years, what if she and I are nothing alike, what if she, doesn't like me?" Amethyst asked.

Modo gently laid his right hand on her right shoulder, gave her a very gentle squeeze, then said, "You won't know those answers, unless you give Crystal a chance."

She turned off her bike, took off her helmet, then said, "You're right, if I don't give her the chance, I'll never get another one, to meet my last living relative left." She threw her right leg over the saddle, stood in front of Modo, then said, "I need to meet, Crystal. Please take me to her, before I lose what's left of my courage."

The two walked into the residence and made a beeline to the Dining Room. Modo wrapped his left hand around the brass door knob, looked back to Amethyst, then said, "Here we go." He then, twisted the knob, opening the door.

Crystal heard the door open, then saw her father, "Daddy!" She exclaimed, dropping her fork to her plate and running around the table, to greet her father.

Modo heard his daughter's voice and his face like up. He fell to his knees and opened his arms, waiting for his daughter.

Crystal ran into his arms and hugged him, with all her worth. "I love you, daddy," she said.

Modo hugged her back and said, "I love you too, Crystal." He looked back through the door, and motioned for Amethyst to enter.

She took in a deep breath, then passed through the door.

Althea took one look at the female mouse, wearing the very tight riding suit, standing, way too close to her future husband and daughter, then asked, "Who is this, Modo?"

"Althea, my love. This woman, might be Crystal's aunt," Modo answered.

"My aunt?" Crystal asked, looking up at her father.

Modo was about to answer her, but instead, Amethyst crouched down to Crystal's level, then asked, "Crystal, was your mother's name Diamond?"

"My mommy's name is, Princess Althea," Crystal answered.

Amethyst smiled back at Crystal's answer, then asked, "Your other mother, Crystal?"

"Oh, I think her name was, Diamond? Daddy always called her, Di. Are you really my aunt?" Crystal asked.

A tear left Amethyst's right eye, as it sunk in, Crystal was really her niece. "Hi, I'm Amethyst, your mother's sister, and, your aunt."

Crystal let go of Modo, and slowly turned to face Amethyst. She opened her little arms, embraced Amethyst, then said, "I thought I was completely alone, where were you when my mommy and daddy were killed?"

"Oh honey," Amethyst said as she embraced Crystal. "Your mother and I sort of had a falling out. If I knew, I would have come running."

Crystal looked up to her, then asked, "You would have come for me?"

"Of course, I would have. I would have ran as fast as these legs could carry me and nothing, would have stopped me, until I found you, Crystal," Amethyst said.

The two embraced each other, very tightly. Both on the verge of tears flowing freely from their eyes.

Althea watched the scene play out from her seat at the table. But when she saw a single tear leave her daughter's eye, while she embraced Amethyst, she stood up and went over to the three of them.

Modo rose to his feet and embraced his soon-to-be wife. He placed a gentle kiss between her antenna, then said, "She's going to be good, for Crystal."

"Aunt, Amethyst, do you ride?" Crystal asked.

"Name me one mouse, worth his or her worth, that doesn't?" Amethyst answered.

"My mommy doesn't ride," Crystal answered.

Althea scowled at her daughter for a second, then said, "Crystal, as soon as Dame Charley has her child, and is able, she is going to build me a bike."

Crystal turned her he and towards her mother, then said, "I know, mommy, and I want to go riding with you."

"Why, thank you, Crystal," Althea said.

"But now, I want to go riding with Amethyst," Crystal said. She looked into her aunt's eyes, then asked, "Can I get a suit like yours?"

Modo and Althea, turned to Amethyst, with looks of disapproval on their faces.

Amethyst, smiled back at them, then said, "Maybe when you are older. But you said you wanted to go for a ride? Well, come on. My little girl is waiting, outside, begging to be ridden, and meet my wonderful niece." She piked up Crystal, placed her on her shoulders, and started walking out of the room.

Althea turned to face Modo, then asked, "Is Crystal going to be safe with her?"

Modo ran the fingers of his left hand through Althea's long hair, as he said, "She's her aunt, I highly doubt Crystal will be harmed."

Then they both heard the sound of a high powered motorcycle's engine revving, followed by a cloud of tire smoke being seen from the windows. Then, hearing Crystal, screaming in delight, begging for Amethyst to go faster.

Modo and Althea looked at each other for a second, then ran out of the room, to check on their daughter.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't know who owns the BMFM. If its you, don't sue!**

**Argh! I know I said this would be the last chapter! I had every intention for it to be! Something else occurred instead.**

**Read and enjoy!**

It was the last day before the wedding. Amethyst pulled out a miracle. She managed to get the modifications done to Modo's tux, and now, he looked very debonair. She even managed to get Crystal to tell her the color of Althea's dress so she could make a bow tie and cummerbund to match the wedding dress.

Modo couldn't believe that was him in the reflection in the mirror. He was now dressed in a black tuxedo with thin light grey piping throughout the material with a white shirt, meticulously shined black dress shoes, and a blush colored cummerbund and bow tie. As he tried to adjust his tie, he said, "I can't thank you enough, Amethyst. I almost look as good as James Bomb. I still can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow morning to the princess.

Amethyst slapped his hand away from the tie, saying, "Stop that! You'll ruin the material. I had to search far and wide to find a material that will not only maintain its shape, but take the dye. I will not have my niece's father, shred it with his large hands!" She walked towards a small refrigerator and just before she opened it, she looked over her left shoulder, then said, "Personally, you look better than James Bomb, Modo. If you weren't hopelessly in love with Althea, I'd make a play for you, in a heart beat." He opened the small refrigerator and withdrew a small delicate flower, she fashioned into a corsage for him to pin on the lapel.

His eye widened as he looked at the flower, then asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Amethyst closed the refrigerator with her right hip and walked over to Modo, holding the flower in her right hand. She pinned it onto the left lapel of his jacket, as she answered, "Yes, it's a Martian Orchid. I won't have you marrying Althea, without looking your best. So, I called in a small favor and had this flower sent to my shop. It looks wonderful on you Modo. Plus, the pollen from this orchid is supposed to drive women wild. I wouldn't be surprised, when you come back from your honeymoon to pick up Crystal, that Althea is returning, with a plus one."

Modo did have a discussion with Althea about having kids together and how they would welcome any child, the goddess would bless them with into their family with open arms. "I wouldn't mind, giving Crystal a sibling, Amethyst. However, Althea and I want to enjoy our family the way it is, before we start thinking of having a baby."

"Sure you do, Modo," she sarcastically said. "Is that why I had to sleep with my pillow covering my ears, when I stayed at the Residence, so I didn't hear you and Althea cry out in passion, as you two made the bed scream for mercy?"

Modo's mouth dropped open at her brazenness.

Amethyst laughed, knowing she had Modo pegged. She stopped laughing, then said, "I might be more out-going than your white-furred friend, Modo. But, I do know, you and Althea do make great parents. I can't think of a better pair, to raise and care for my niece."

"Thank you, Amethyst. But don't you have to get to Althea's Final fitting?" Modo asked.

She turned around and face the clock, then said, "Crap! I spent too much time getting you fitted, now I'm late for Althea!" She ran into the backroom, grabbed her backpack, slipped her arms through the straps, and as she ran back to the main area of the shop, grabbed her helmet.

Modo watched as Amethyst ran back through the shop. And as she ran towards the back door, she said, "Do me a favor, and lock up! There is a Gift Bag in my office for Althea. Please give it to her, and, don't look into it!" She then slammed the door as she ran out of it and took off on her bike.

Modo returned to the Dressing Rooms, got changed back into his Casual Attire, packing up the tux into its garment bag. After he returned to the main area of the shop, he set the garment bag down and went into Amethyst's office, where he found the Gift Bag she mentioned. His curiousness got the better of him. And as he picked up the bag, he reached inside and felt this very soft, and silky material slip though his fingers. He removed what he felt from the bag, and almost instantly regretted it. Now in his hand, was a blood red, lace body suit, that appeared to be cut to accentuate the wearer's breasts and barely covered the wearer's lower half. Completely embarrassed as he imagined what Althea would look like in it, he shoved the garment back in the bag and left the shop.

Amethyst arrived at the Residence, leaving a very large cloud of dust in her and her bike's wake. She skidded to a stop, right next to Carbine's and Charley's bikes and dismounted, throwing her left leg over the saddle and running into the house.

Althea, Charley, and Crystal were going over the final preparations for the wedding, while Carbine sat on a couch, completely bloated from the pregnancy.

Crystal turned to Carbine, holding her dress in her small hands, then asked, "Carbine, why don't you join in on the fun?"

Carbine felt her child kick, very hard, then as she put both of her hands on her stomach, she answered, "I'd like to, Crystal. But, Throttle's kid has other ideas! Goddess! I can't wait until this one is born, then it's father can take care of it, while I go for a long ride in the dessert!"

"Carbine, cut the crap!" Charley said. "You know your are going to love your child."

"And I will. But, I'm going to let it's father, love it more, while I rest out in the desert, with nothing but two wheels, and the warm sand to keep me company," Carbine said.

"You mean, at the Resort that's out there," Althea said.

Carbine raised her eyebrows, acting surprised, then said, "There's a resort out there? I didn't know."

Althea and Charley laughed at Carbine's fake response.

Althea stopped laughing, then said, "Carbine, my dearest friend. I overheard you making the reservation a few weeks ago. I know you are planning to take a vacation, once your little one is born and safely in its father's arms. But what are you going to do, when he or she wants to be fed? Throttle is not exactly equipped for nursing a very young mouse?"

"I've thought of that already, Althea. I've started, storing my milk so the little one will have plenty to eat, while I'm away," Carbine answered.

"And Throttle is going to be left to change its diapers?" Charley asked.

"Throttle is an amazing man. He's more than capable of changing a few diapers, and handling everything a little mouse needs while it's mother is away, being pampered for a few days." She turned her head, hard to the left, then asked, "Charley, why don't you come with me?"

"And what? Leave my husband, alone to take care of our child? Vinnie is quite good at many things, but I don't think child care is one of them," Charley answered.

Amethyst ran into the room, with her backpack secured firmly to her body. She stopped behind the couch, Carbine was lounging in, then said, "Sorry I'm late. Modo's fitting took way longer than I expected." She looked around and found Althea, over by where Crystal was playing, then said, "Why aren't you in your dress, Althea? This is your last fitting before the wedding, I want you to look hot so when Modo sees you, he'll be practically drooling."

Althea kissed Crystal before walking over and removing her dress from the rack. She went over to a freestanding screen which was made of paper, supported by a thin wooden frame, and started to change into her dress.

A few minutes later, Althea emerged from behind the screen, wearing her wedding dress. "How do I look?" She asked, holding up the hem of the skirt and twirling on the ball of her right foot.

"Mommy, you look beautiful," Crystal said.

"You look radiant, Althea," Charley said.

Amethyst went over to Althea and started fixing some of the pleats in the skirt. She went around to the front of the dress, started adjusting some of the fabric covering Althea's abdomen, then, she felt a slight bulge that wasn't there when Althea had her previous fitting. She slowly removed her hand and looked up to Althea, silently questioning what she felt.

Althea smiled back, then said, "Crystal, why don't you go and find grandma and grandpa."

"Ok, mommy," she replied, then took off to find the king and queen.

Once she was gone, Amethyst asked, "How far along are you?"

"Only a few weeks, I guess it has Modo's genes. I have a feeling, its going to be a large baby,". She answered, placing her hands on the bulge.

"You're pregnant!?" Carbine asked from the couch. "Does Modo know?"

"Not yet. I was planning on telling him, either during our honeymoon, or during the reception,"

Charley went over and hugged Althea. Her large belly, pressing into Althea's side. "Modo is going to be so happy! Ever since Carbine and I told everyone we were pregnant, he's been saying he wanted a child himself. Not that he doesn't love Crystal to death, there is just something about holding your own child in your arms, raising him or her from infancy." She then felt a twinge in her, that she knew was not normal. She dismissed it, thinking she overdid it in the garage. But, a few minutes later, there was another one. And this time, it was a lot stronger. "Althea, how's the Medical Staff here?" She asked.

"Why would you ask that, Charley?" Althea questioned.

"I think, I'm going into labor," she answered.

Althea and Amethyst sprung into action. They grabbed the nearest chair and brought it over to Charley. "Please sit, I'll call the guards."

While Althea went into the hallway to alert the guards, Charley asked, "Carbine, can you get ahold of my husband, please?"

Carbine was already ahead of her. She had her communicator in her left hand, and was entering the codes for Vinnie's radio.

Vinnie was on a solo patrol, on the far outskirts of the kingdom. As much as he liked riding with his bros, they slowed him down. The white adrenaline junky loved doing everything at breakneck speeds, that included, riding his bike. He was doing close to one hundred fifty miles an hour, when his radio signaled an incoming call. Without slowing at all, he answered, "Carbine, Throttle is not with me."

"I know that, you need to return to the residence as fast as possible," Carbine replied.

"Why? Is something wrong with Althea or Crystal?" Vinnie asked, concerned for his charges.

"They are fine, Vinnie. Its your wife that needs you," Carbine answered.

Now, he was really concerned. Charley meant everything to him. So, hearing that she needed him, set his wheels in motion. "What's wrong with my wife, Carbine?" He asked.

"Nothing, or at least I hope nothing goes wrong. She's gone into labor," Carbine said.

He brought his bike to a skidding stop, using his legs and feet to keep the bike from falling. As soon as he safely stopped, he yelled, "Charley's having the baby!?"

"Yes she is! And if you don't get your furry ass back here, you are going to miss the birth of your child!"

"I'm on my way!" He responded, before opening up the throttle, lifting the front wheel of his bike, high in the air, pivoting on the back tire, then landing the front and taking off back to the Residence, as fast as his bike could go.

He was stopping for nothing. His face contorted with worry, he was not going to make it in time to see his child being born. That was not going to happen, period. The bike was already going over one hundred and eighty miles an hour, but that was not fast enough. "Come on girl, I need you to go faster," he said.

The bike seemed to sense the concern and worry in his voice, and let loose. Its AI made and adjustment. It found the extra horsepower an torque needed to top over two hundred miles an hour.

Things were a complete blur as he passed them. But he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was being by his wife's side, as she gave him the best gift a woman could ever give a man, his child.

Throttle was just outside of the kingdom's border, when he heard the high pitched whine of Vinnie's bike off in the distance. He looked in the direction of the sound and all he saw was a very large cloud of dust and a small red blur coming towards him, at a dangerously high rate of speed.

Vinnie flew past Throttle, creating a large wake of wind behind him, that it almost blew Throttle off of his bike. "Vin! Slow Down! That's an order!" He said into his radio.

"Charley.. Baby.. Coming.." was all that Vinnie was able to get out.

Throttle quickly started his bike and took off after his friend, hoping to prevent Vinnie from doing something completely stupid, or reckless in attempt to get to Charley. However, his cruiser was not built for speed as Vinnie's racing bike was. He was falling further and further behind, with the more time that passed.

Throttle sensed he was not going to catch up to Vinnie, no matter how hard he pushed his bike. He stopped, then called, "Modo, Vin has gone off the rails."

Modo was riding his bike, to clear his mind from the wedding. Not that he didn't want to marry Althea. That was the farthest thought from his mind. He simply wanted a small intimate ceremony with his family and friends, not a giant royal wedding with over a thousand mice present, most of which, he had no idea who they even were. He heard Throttle over the radio, then replied, "What has Vinnie's shorts in a bind this time?"

"Charley-girl is having the baby,"Throttle said.

Modo skidded to a stop, then asked, "Where is he now, Throttle?"

"I really don't know. He was going, way too fast for me to keep up with him. I can only assume, the Med Unit," Throttle stated.

"I'm on my way," Modo said as his left foot, tapped the Gear Selector, and took off. "If you manage to get to him before I do, try to get him to calm down. The last thing Charley is going to need is a White-Powder keg, on the verge of exploding."

Vinnie blew past the guards, without slowing down, covering the entire entrance in a cloud of dust. But he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him was getting to his wife, and seeing his child be brought into the world.

With the Medical Unit in sight, he let go of the throttle, slowing the bike down, and stopping hard, right in front of the entrance. He flew over the handlebars, and ran into the entrance as fast as his legs could carry him. Approaching the Reception Desk, he stopped, long enough to say, "VanWham, maternity."

The nurse simply pointed to his left, and Vinnie took off down the hall, his boots slapping against the white tiles as he ran.

Vinnie eventually had to stop, since he came upon a pair of heavy steel doors, that were locked from the inside. Attached to the left door was a sign that read, 'Maternity Ward. Authorized Personnel Only' Vinnie was not about to let a pair of doors stop him from getting to Charley. He was about to rip the doors off of their hinges, when he heard, "Stop! Right now! Or I will shoot!"

Vinnie slowly turned to his left to face an older Security Guard, who was brandishing a small pistol, aimed at him. "Whoa, let's not do anything rash," Vinnie said as he raised his hands into the air.

"Who are you and why are you trying to break into the Maternity Ward!?" The guard asked.

"My wife is behind those doors, probably giving birth to my child, right now!"

The guard holstered his weapon, saying, "Why didn't you say so, instead of attempting to remove the doors? However, the Maternity Entrance is around the corner, young man. These doors lead to the Nursery and are to remain closed and locked, unless there is an emergency."

Vinnie lowered his hands to his sides, then said, "This is my first kid. If I don't get there in time for the birth, it will be my last, if you know what I mean?"

The guard knew, exactly what Vinnie meant. He covered his crotch with his hands, then asked, "You married a feisty woman too?"

Vinnie simply nodded his head, while his tail thrashed behind him, wanting to get to Charley as fast as possible.

"If I missed the birth of any one of my kids, my wife would have cut my Mousehood off, and put it in a jar in the kitchen.," the guard said before he removed his right hand from his crotch, pointed down the hall, then said, "Go!"

Vinnie's feet moved without his willing them to. He took off down the hall and made. A hard left turn into the Maternity Ward, where he found Carbine and Althea. "Where is Charley!?" He asked.

"She's in Room 3," Althea answered.

Vinnie ran down the hall, counting the doors as he passed them, not bothering to read the numbers, clearly painted on them. He stopped at what he thought was Room 3 and opened the door without knocking.

Inside, was another couple, holding their newborn. The father heard the door open and saw a strange mouse standing in the doorway. "Who the heck are you!?"

Vinnie quickly realized, he was in the wrong room. "Oops! Sorry, wrong room. Cute kid, by the way," he said, backing out of the room and closing the door. He looked at the door and saw a number 5 painted right at eye level. He then returned the way he came, much slower this time and stopped right in front of the correct door.

"Where is my husband!" Charley screamed, as a strong contraction hit.

"I'm right here, Charley!" Vinnie said from the door. He entered the room and sat down next to Charley's head. Then took her left hand in his as he said, "I love you, so much, babe."

"I love you too, but if you ever think of having another kid, you had better find a way to carry it, yourself!" Charley said, squeezing his hand tight, causing a twinge of pain.

The doctor and midwife got into position, then the doctor said, "Now that the father is here, we can get this little mouse, born. When I say, push as hard as you can."

Charley took a few deep breaths in anticipation of what was going to occur. She knew there was going to be a lot of discomfort as the baby stretched her insides as it made its way through the Birth Canal. But she also knew the pain was worth it to see a tiny form, made from the love shared by both parents.

"Here we go, push with everything you got," the doctor ordered.

Charley's face scrunched up as her abdominal muscles contracted, pushing the baby.

"Very good. Keep pushing like that, and this child will be born in no time. Take a few breaths, then we hen you are ready, push again," The doctor said.

Charley did exactly as she said. He took five deep and cleansing breaths, then pushed, nice and hard.

This time, the baby's head emerged.

The doctor supported the baby's head, then said, "Almost done. One more good push should do it. Push as hard as you can."

Charley pushed again, and the baby's shoulders slipped from her body. Followed by the rest of the torso, and finally the legs.

The midwife took the baby from the doctor and brought it over to a warmer to examine it. With a few light slaps between the baby's shoulders, the baby took in its first breaths of air, and started crying. The midwife put a stethoscope into her ears and the other end against the baby's chest, listening to its heart and lungs. Not hearing anything out of the normal, she slipped the earpieces from her ears as she said, "You have a healthy little girl."

"A daughter!" Vinnie exclaimed with a tear in his left eye. "We have a little girl, Charley."

Charley leaned back against the table, breathing slowly.

The doctor was cleaning the birth site, earn she discovered, Charley was not done. "Mrs. VanWham, you have given us a surprise, we have another baby to deliver."

"Twins?!" Charley asked.

"Yes, twins. And this one wants out," the doctor said. "This one should be much easier. You can do it."

Twenty minutes later, Charley was now holding her babies. One girl, and one boy.

Vinnie couldn't be prouder. He had his loving wife and now, two beautiful children. He turned on his heels, and left the room. As soon as the door closed, he slumped against the wall, processing everything that happened in the past hour. Within two years, he married the woman he fell in love with from the first time he saw her. And now, he was a father to two beautiful children. He looked at the door, where his wife and kids were behind, then said, "My family thought I was going to be alone for my entire life. If it wasn't for me going to Earth, and meeting the woman who would eventually, become his wife, they would have been right. Charley, I love you, I always will, until the day I die." He left the wall and left the Maternity Ward to tell his family, the wonderful news.

The king, queen, and everyone else were in the Waiting room, waiting patiently for any news. Then, Carbine saw Vinnie out of the corner of her right eye. She nudged Throttle with her right elbow, who stood up and went over to his brother.

Vinnie smiled at his brother, then as tears flowed from his eyes, he said, "They are fine. She gave me, two beautiful babies. A girl and a boy, I'm a father." Vinnie embraced Throttle tightly, crying out of happiness into his shoulder. "This is something, I never thought would ever happen, I have a family."

Throttle embraced him back, then said, "You always had a family, Vinnie. We are your family and will always will be. Your family is waiting to hear the good news."

"Your right, Throttle," Vinnie said as he let go of him and walked into the waiting room. "Charley is fine and is holding our two kids." He dropped to his knees, looked up at the ceiling, then yelled at the top of his lungs, "By the Great Goddess, I'm a father!"

Modo and Crystal were on their feet as soon as Vinnie hit the floor. They embraced him, tightly, then Crystal said, "You are going to be great daddy, uncle Vinnie. Just like my daddy."

"Thank you, Crystal," Vinnie said. "Crap! Modo! You are getting married tomorrow to Althea! Charley is going to be pissed, that she missed the wedding!"

"My wedding is the last thing she should be worried about, Vin. Charley just gave birth to your children, that's what she should be worried about, two more of you, running around," Modo said, with a smile on his face.

Vinnie stood up, puffed out his chest, then said, "You're right. I was an adorable baby and had all of the female nurses wanting to hold me. My two kids are going to be the stars of the Med Unit!"

"And you want your daughter to be.. What did you call yourself? The Goddess' Gift to the Ladies?" Throttle asked.

Vinnie whipped his head to face Throttle, then said, "If my daughter, looks as good as her mother, I'm going to lock her up, for her own good! No man is going to lay a finger on my little girl!"

"Talk about a Double Standard," the queen said, then asked, "When do we get to see the little angels?"

"Once my wife, and kids are in their room, I don't see a reason why you all can't bask in the glory of the awesomeness that came from my loins!" Vinnie stated.

Crystal wasn't sure what her uncle was talking about. She went over to her mother, then asked, "Mommy, what does that mean?"

"I'll explain, when you get older, Crystal," Althea said. Then went over to the Proud father, and punched him the left arm.

"What was that for, Althea?" Vinnie asked, rubbing the spot Althea punched.

Althea reached up, grabbed his left ear, and pulled him down, before she answered, in a whisper, "That is for putting ideas in my daughter's head, that don't belong there, Vinnie!" She then let go of his ear.

Vinnie rubbed his ear as he said, "Sorry, Althea." He stopped rubbing his ear, and as he lowered his hand to his side, he said, "I'll be right back. And if Charley and the twins are in their room, I'll bring you all over to see them."

A few minutes later, everyone was in the hall, looking through a wall of glass into the Nursery. They were all looking at the two completely hairless mice, swaddled up in pink and blue blankets.

Amethyst thought Vinnie and Charley's kids were completely adorable, while she thought of a way to keep the wedding occurring, and get Charley there.

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Modo woke up in their shared bed, alone. He didn't feel Althea's warm body, cuddling into his. This was something he missed, desperately. He rolled over, facing his nightstand, and saw a little off white envelope, leaning against the lamp. He reached over with his right hand, picked up the envelope, and rolled onto his back before carefully opening it. 'Modo, my love. Its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before their wedding. I'm over at Amethyst's, so don't worry. I can't wait to be your wife. See you in a few hours, Althea.' Modo put the note back in the envelope, then said, "I can't wait to be your husband, either." He then got out of bed and went to get ready for the Big Day.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Charley?" Vinnie asked. "You gave birth to the twins yesterday, you're supposed to be resting."

"I will be resting, Vinnie," She responded, from their bed with her children in her arms. "I'll be sitting throughout the wedding, but I am, going to be at our friend's wedding, and so will our kids."

Vinnie sat down on the left side of the bed, facing his wife and kids. And as he tickled his children's chins, he said, "Charley, you and our kids are my life. I don't know what I would do, if something was to happen to anyone of you." He gently removed his daughter from Charley, cradled her in his strong arms, looking adoringly at the miracle the Great Goddess blessed them with, then said, "You're so beautiful, just like your mother." He then kissed her, and said, "I love you, Eva."

"And what about your son, Charles?" Charley asked.

Vinnie smiled at his wife and son, then answered, "My son is going to be a Lady Killer when he gets older, just like his father."

"Vin, I don't need our son, running around with a different girl on his arm, every day of the week!" Charley said, sternly.

Vinnie shifted his daughter to his left arm, picked up his son with his right, then said, "Of course, he won't have a different girl every day. Charles is going to be a one woman man, once he finds the right woman, that is. But until then, I'll make sure he doesn't behave like me."

Charley smiled back at her husband, then he said, "To a point. My son is going to have his pick of girls, when he gets older, of course." He lifted his son to his face, rubbed his nose against his son's, then said, "Isn't that right, Charles."

Charles started laughing at his father, then scrunched up his face, and threw up. He started laughing again, once he finished.

As Vinnie held his son away from him, he said, "Oh, thanks a lot!" He handed Charles and Eva to Charley, saying, "You hold the Vomit Bandit. I'm going to take another shower."

After Vinnie closed the bathroom door, Charley started laughing hysterically.

Carbine was sitting on the couch, holding their son, Carbon. A. Few hours after Charley gave birth, she went into labor. A few hours later, Throttle announced they had a son.

Almost instantly, Vinnie wanted to make a bet as to which son would be better behaved.

Throttle left the bedroom, dressed in a tux. He took one look at his wife and son, then said, "Isn't this a sight, the fiercest General on Mars, cradling a tiny baby in her arms, and looking incredible doing it."

"Taking lessons from Vinnie, Throttle?" She asked.

Throttle sat on the couch's left arm, kissed Carbine, then said, "No, I'm not taking lessons from Vinnie." He took Carbon from Carbine, then said, "Simply stating a fact, you look completely at ease, holding our son. You feeling ok?"

"A little sore, but nothing I can't handle," she answered. "The doctor told me, there shouldn't be any _playtime_ for about a month. Think you can hold out that long?"

"I can hold out, as long as I need, Carbine," he said. "You are worth the wait."

Carbon giggled then opened his eyes to look at his father. He let out a little chirp in excitement, reaching out to him.

"Hey, little one, what do you think you are doing?" Throttle asked, lifting his son to his face.

Carbon reached out and took Throttle's glasses from him and put them on, imitating his father.

"Nice job, son," he said. "When you were born, you took my breath away. Now, you took my sight, can daddy have his specs back?"

Carbon curled up in Throttle's arms, and fell asleep.

"Carbine, what's he doing? Sort of a Blind Mouse here," Throttle said.

Carbine gently removed Throttle's glasses from their son and handed them to her husband.

"Thanks, babe," he said, putting them back on his face. "Much better." He looked down at his sleeping son, then said, "I still can't believe, you and I made something so handsomely cute."

"Hey! My mother said I was a cute baby!" Carbine sternly said.

Throttle sat next to her on the couch, leaned forward, then said, "You were, and you are even more beautiful now." He passionately kissed her, with no sign of stopping.

Carbine kissed him back, and even took charge.

Throttle stopped kissing her for a second, then asked, "Thought you said no playtime for a month?"

She took Carbon from her husband, gently set him on the other end of the couch, then grabbed her husband by his jacket, pulling him to her, then said, "My lower half might be out of service for a month. But the upper half still needs her Ever-Loving Husband's hands on her!"

An hour later, Throttle and Vinnie were standing by the altar, wearing matching tuxes, waiting for their respective wives.

Charley, Carbine, Amethyst, and Rosemary were Amethyst's home, making sure Althea was ready for the wedding.

Rosemary looked over her left shoulder, to the crib holding the three babies, then said, "Your kids are completely adorable. Crystal is the best granddaughter I could ever want. But there is something about holding a baby in your arms."

"I agree, your maj.." Carbine started to say, then quickly remembered, the queen hated to be called, majesty. "Rosemary."

Rosemary smiled at her, then said, "Much better. You both seem to be taking to Motherhood, quite well."

"It helps to have an attentive husband. Throttle won't let me lift a finger, when it comes to taking care of our son. He keeps telling me to relax, let my body heal."

"My guess, he wants to have another baby, as quickly as possible," Rosemary said.

"He might, especially after the way he made me feel this afternoon," Carbine said.

"Didn't our doctor tell us, no sex for a month?" Charley asked, from her chair.

"He did, but the things my husband can do with his hands, mouth, and tongue on my upper half, made my toes curl. I'm sure if you ask Vinnie, I'm quite positive, he can do the same for you."

Althea left the dressing room in her light blush colored gown, holding the front of the skirt up in her hands, so she didn't trip on the material since she didn't have her shoes on yet. "Tell me the truth, how do I look?" She asked.

"My dear daughter, the Great Goddess herself can't compare to you. You're breathtaking," Rosemary said.

"Your mother is right, Althea. You look so beautiful," Charley said.

"Leave your hair down, Modo is going to probably have a heart attack when he sees you," Carbine said.

"I hope not, I can't raise Crystal and the baby alone," Althea said.

"You're Pregnant!" Rosemary said, rising from her seat.

"Yes mother, I'm pregnant with Modo's child."

"Why didn't you say anything to me, or your father?" Rosemary asked.

"Dad would have had Modo locked up for deflowering me before we were wed, and you, dear mother, can't keep your mouth shut," Althea answered.

"I can too, keep my mouth shut, daughter! When I want to, that is." She went over to Althea, gently placed her right hand on her abdomen, feeling the slight bulge, then asked, "How far along are you?"

"About four weeks, mother. I have a good feeling, this child is going to be quite large, just like its father," Althea said.

"Have you told him, yet?" Rosemary asked.

"I was saving that, for today, mother," Althea answered. "I can't wait to see Modo's face when I tell him, he's going to be a daddy again."

"Modo is a great father," Carbine said. "Just look at how much he loves Crystal. He was born to be a father to as many little mice you can give him and he will love each one."

"I think two kids are more than enough, for now. But, who knows what the future holds? I we might decide to have another little one, or two?"

"Hey, not to interrupt out Girl-Time, but don't we have a Wedding to attend?" Amethyst said, standing up, showing off her legs through the deep slits in both sides of her dress.

"Are you planning on going home with a man tonight, Amethyst?" Charley asked, eyes the dress.

"I might, or I might have something else in mind. You'll find out tonight," she said, turning around, showing how much her dress didn't cover her tail section, as she left the room.

Carbine leaned over to Charley, then said, "With that dress, she's going to get whatever she desires."

"As long as she keeps her hands off of our men, she can do whatever she wants," Charley replied

There was a knock on the door, interrupting the conversation.

Althea went over to the door, opened it, revealing a very formally dressed male knight. "Princess, might I say, you look exquisite. Sir Maverick is one lucky man to be marrying you," he said with a bow.

"Thank you," Althea said, blushing from his compliment.

He rose, then said, "Your chariot is waiting for you, and your party to take you to the ceremony." He extended his right elbow to her, then said, "Can I have the honor of escorting the bride to her chariot?"

Althea smiled at the knight and slipped her left arm though his. They both left the room, turning down the hall towards the drive.

Another guard arrived, bowed to the queen, then asked, "Your majesty, may I escort you to your ride?"

"Certainly," she responded and slipped her arm through the knight's.

Two more knights arrived, to wheel both Carbine and Charley who were now holding their kids in their arms out of the room, to the waiting chariot.

A few minutes later, Modo arrived with Crystal on the back of Lil' Hoss at the front fo the chapel. He turned off the motor, looked at the impressive structure, and thought about what was going to occur in the next half-hour.

"Daddy, you know you want to marry mommy, don't be nervous," Crystal said, tugging on his jacket.

"I'm not nervous, Crystal. Not about marrying Althea. I'm nervous, someone is going to think, I'm not worthy of her. If that were to occur, I'm not sure what I will do," he said.

"Then I will find that mouse, and kick him, or her as hard as I can, daddy. You and mommy belong together, forever," she said.

This took Modo aback. Hearing his little girl, stating she was going to hurt another for disagreeing about him marrying the princess. However, he didn't want to raise her to think violence was perfectly alright. The war is long over, there was peace throughout Mars, and the last thing anyone needed, was anyone thinking they could hurt another for stating their opinion. "Crystal, no matter what happens, I want you not to hurt anyone. We as a Martian Community are still healing from the war. No one wants to relive the past."

"But daddy!" Crystal said.

"No buts, Crystal! No violence!" Modo said.

"Alright, daddy," Crystal sheepishly said.

Modo slipped off of the bike, lifted Crystal into an embrace, then said, "Good girl. I love you. Being a soldier, I've seen too many mice get hurt, or worse. I, nor your mother wants you going down the same path, your uncles and I did." He kissed her cheek, then said, "Time to head inside, your mother should be here soon."

Althea was looking out of the window, at the citizens, waiving at the chariot as it passed. She smiled and waved back. She was not nervous at all. She loved Modo with all her heart and soul. She started humming a song her grandmother used to sing to her when she was Crystal's age.

"What's that song you are humming, Althea?" Rosemary asked.

"Something Nana used to sing to me, when I was a little girl, mother," Althea responded and kept on humming.

Rosemary continued listening to Althea, then her memory of her own mother, singing the same song to her. "You remember my mother, singing that to you?" she asked.

"Of course, mother," Althea said. "Nana meant so much to me. I cherished my time with her."

"My mother absolutely loved, spending time with you, Althea. She would have done anything to be here today, to see her one and only granddaughter getting married."

"I know, mother. I wish Nana could have been here, she would have loved Modo and Crystal," Althea said. She started humming again and within a few minutes, Rosemary took her left hand in hers, and started humming right along with her.

Charley and Carbine caught onto the song, then while holding their children in their arms, started humming the same song.

Althea closed her eyes, leaned against the side of the chariot, then started to sing, "Today is the day, I'm going to get married. To the boy I was waiting for. Today I'm going to get married. To the boy, I'm going to marry."

The chariot arrived at the chapel and slowly stopped, right in front.

There were two lines of knights, lining the walkway, leading to the chapel. Each one was dressed in their formal uniform, with a saber attached to their belt on the right side.

The knight from earlier left the head of the procession, walked over to the right side of the chariot, opened the door, then said, "Princess, its time. Please allow me the pleasure of escorting you inside."

Althea stood up, looked at her friends and mother, then said, "Here we go, in a few minutes, I'm going to be known as Princess Althea Maverick. I've got butterflies in my stomach. Did each one of you, feel the same way?"

"No, my concern was if Vinnie was actually going to show up to our wedding, or ride off into the sunset, with another woman. But to my surprise, there he was, looking very handsome at the altar, waiting for me," Charley answered.

"If he didn't show up, we would have hunted him down. Modo and Throttle think of you as a sister, and even though they love Vinnie, they would have knocked some sense into his head, for standing you up, if they needed to," Carbine said.

"The guys would have hurt Vinnie?" Charley asked.

"Most likely not. But they would have dragged his white butt back, from wherever he was," Carbine said. "Speaking of white butts, get yours in there, Althea and marry that mouse!"

Althea smiled at her friend, then focused on the the walkway ahead of her, and said, "I'm ready, let's go."

"Very well, princess," he said. "You'll be fine, your husband is waiting for you."

They walked up the walkway and into the chapel.

A few minutes later, Modo joined Vinnie and Throttle at the altar. He looked over his brothers, then said, "Looking good, wonder what the girls are wearing?"

Vinnie's eyes wandered over the audience, until he locked onto Amethyst, and the dress she was wearing. "Modo! Bro! Who's that and what is she wearing!?" He asked, pointing to Amethyst.

"That's Crystal's aunt, Amethyst, Vin," Modo answered.

"Whoever she is, that dress should be illegal. I wonder where I can find one for Charley?" Vinnie asked, with his eyes glued to her legs.

Modo lightly tapped him on the back of his head, then said, "Charley wouldn't appreciate her husband, gawking at another woman. And she could make Charley a dress like that."

"In that case, I'm going to have to get her number. Charley's going to look hotter than the sun in that dress!" Vinnie said.

In the back of the chapel, Althea, Rosemary, Crystal, Charley, and Carbine were waiting for the actual ceremony to start. One of the doors opened behind them, revealing a light tan furred woman with long wavy light brown hair, cascading past her shoulders. She was dressed very similarly to Amethyst with the exception, her dress was sky blue, instead of a heavy violet. "Oh, good. I made it in time. My date would be upset if I missed the wedding," she said as she entered.

Carbine looked her over, then asked, "Who's your date, and who are you?"

"I'm Ivory, my date's name is Amethyst. She's Crystal's aunt, she invited me," she answered.

Rosemary covered Crystal's ears with her hands, then asked, "You both are gay?"

Ivory smiled back at the queen, then answered, "Amethyst is Bi, or at least I think she is. I'm one-hundred percent into females, and quite proud of it."

Althea walked over to Ivory, then asked, "Does my daughter know you are dating her aunt?"

"I haven't met Crystal yet, but from what Amethyst has told me about her, she should be fine with us, being together. You and your future husband were blessed by the goddess herself, the day you both found her," Ivory said.

"Thank you, Ivory," Althea said. "Please, head in and take a seat, we are about to start,"

She started to head towards the doors, leading into the chapel, when she stopped, turned around, then said, "Sir Maverick is one lucky mouse. If you and I had met before he met you, I would have been begging for you to go out with me. You are one gorgeous mouse, Althea." She then went inside.

"I can't believe she made a pass at you, on your wedding day, daughter!" Rosemary said.

"Mother, she's quite good looking herself. If I had met her, before I met my husband, she wouldn't have to beg to go out with me. I would have went out with her willingly," Althea said.

"You're Bi too?" Carbine asked.

Althea chuckled for a second, then answered, "Only slightly, I prefer men, like my soon to be husband. But back in school, I did date a few women as well."

Rosemary let go of Crystal, then said, "You never told me?"

"There was nothing to tell, mother," Althea said.

The doors opened again, revealing the king. He was completely dressed as a king should. He even wore a gold crown on his head. "Is my daughter, ready to get married?" He asked.

Althea walked up to her father, kissed his left cheek, then answered, "More than ready, daddy."

"Then, let's get you married, my princess," he said.

Ivory found Amethyst in the large crowd, ran down the center aisle, with her high-heels, digging into the red runner, then slipped into the seat next to Amethyst, before taking her right hand in her left.

This didn't slip past Vinnie. He leaned over to Throttle, and asked, "Am I missing something, or does Amethyst seem a little too close to her, if you get my drift?"

Amethyst leaned over to Ivory, quickly kissed her, then resumed her seated position.

"Nope, you aren't missing anything, Vin. I think they are dating," Throttle said.

"Well, too bad for us men. Two guys lost their chance at dating those two blazing-hot women," Vinnie said.

The king poked his head out of the doors at the rear of the chapel, nodded to the organist, then slipped back behind the doors.

The organist started playing the Ceremony's Introduction music and the entire audience quieted down, while several knights started to line the aisle from end to end.

Althea went over to her daughter, crouched down, then said, "Its time for mommy to marry daddy. You have the earrings in your basket, go on and be an Awesome Flower-Girl, Crystal."

Crystal hugged her mother, then said, "I love you mommy!" Before she went off to stand in front of the doors, waiting for them to open.

A few seconds later, a pair of knights opened the doors, nice and wide.

Crystal started marching down the aisle, spreading red rose petals as she marched.

Modo watched as his daughter marched towards him, with a smile on her face. He couldn't help to smile back at Crystal. Not only did he love her, and would do anything she asked, but he also knew, she was laying the foundation for the very beginning of their lives together as a family.

Crystal reached the end of the aisle, then darted up the stairs to her father. She literally jumped into the air, for him to catch her.

Modo easily caught Crystal, brought her up to face him, cradling her in his right arm, then asked, "You weren't supposed to do that."

"I know, daddy, but you look so handsome and I wanted to be with you, when you saw mommy," she said.

Modo found nothing wrong with having Crystal up at the altar with him. He kissed her, then turned to wait for the rest of the procession.

Two knights entered the rear of the chapel, stood behind Carbine's and Charley's wheelchairs,, then gently pushed them towards the doors. They gently pushed them down the aisle, towards their husbands, holding their kids in their arms.

When they reached the altar, two more knights joined the other two in assisting lifting both seated ladies onto the altar.

Vinnie couldn't help himself but to make a funny face at his kids, who in turn, started to laugh at their father.

It was now the queen's turn to march down the aisle. Since the king was going to give Althea to Modo, he was going to march with the princess. The honor of marching with the queen fell upon the Lead Knight. He was an older man, dressed like all of the other knights. But he had a large red sash which ran from his right shoulder to his belt, loaded with medals, and other awards he had earned from his years of service. He slipped his left arm though the queen's. Then commanded, "Detail! Attention!"

Both lines of knights, snapped to attention, withdrawing their sabers, raising them high, and crossing the tips on their blades with the knight directly opposite. Once they had completed their task, then entire audience, rose to their feet, turning to face the rear of the chapel.

"Your majesty," the Lead Knight said.

They both slowly left the rear of the chapel, marching down the aisle.

A tear left Rosemary's right eye, which the Lead knight, attentively, wiped away with a white handkerchief he pulled out of the breast pocket of his jacket.

"Thank You, dear brother," the queen said.

"You're welcome, sister. Can't have my niece get married with her mother's makeup streaked."

They completed their journey to the altar and he assisted the queen to her spot, right next to Carbine. Then he went to greet the groom. He smiled at Crystal, then leaned forward to Modo's left ear, and whispered, "I love Althea like a daughter. You may be the prince, after you marry her, and outrank me. But if you ever treat her badly, you will answer, not to the king, but to me. I maybe old, but I can kick your tail, any day of the week. Do I make myself clear, Sir Maverick?"

Modo looked over the Lead Knight and quickly realized, his words were not a threat, but a promise. He was older, but he maintained his body, quite well. "Crystal clear, sir."

"Good boy," the Lead Knight said and returned to his position.

The king took Althea's left hand in his, then said, "Here we go, daughter. Within a few minutes, you will be married."

A squire walked over to the rear of the chapel, crossed his arms behind his back, then loudly said, "May I present, King Gerald, and Princess Althea!"

The doors opened again, revealing the king and the princess to everyone.

There were a few gasps from the audience and a few whispers of question as to the color of the bride's dress. Those concerns were instantly squashed by Carbine yelling, "Do you all think, the Princess should be wearing a white gown, considering her coloring!? Stop being petty and enjoy the wedding!"

The Lead Knight coughed into his right hand, then sternly said, "General Thornboy."

"Its my job to make sure they get married, and I'm going to do it, my way!" She stated.

Modo leaned over to Throttle, then asked, "You married her, can you get her to calm down?"

"Nope, you want Carbine to calm down, you ask her. I sleep with her, and I plan on keep sleeping her her," Throttle said.

The king and the princess reached the altar, climbed the few small steps, then they faced each other.

Gerald lifted Althea's veil, then said, "Sir Maverick, come forward.

Modo handed Crystal to Throttle, then stepped forward. He stopped to the right of the king, facing Althea.

"Sir Modo Maverick, I give you my one and only daughter. Please love her, forever," he said, gently placing Althea's hands in his.

Modo's heart was racing a mile a minute. 'She looks so beautiful. I still can't believe she is going to be my wife. What did I do to deserve her?'

The king took his spot between the two. Then started the ceremony, by saying, "We are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of Sir Modo Maverick and my daughter, Princess Althea. If everyone doesn't mind the father of bride, rambling for a few minutes, I have a few things to say. When I first met Sir Maverick, all I saw was a soldier, and a ruffian. There he was, protectively holding my daughter in his large arms, wearing jeans, biker boots, and not much else. At first, I only wanted to get him away from her, as fast as possible. But then, I saw the way they both looked at each other, and the little twinkle in their eyes. From that moment on, I watched as they got closer. There was a lightness in my daughter's step, and a little hitch in her breath, when ever someone spoke about Sir Maverick. I knew my daughter had fallen in love with him, and he had fallen in love with her. The night of my granddaughter's introduction, my daughter, your princess staked her claim in front of the world. Their first of many kisses was so intense, most of the mice in attendance toes curled. That night, Sir Maverick asked for her hand, which she said yes. Now, here we all are, witnessing two mice who love each other, and their daughter so deeply, it warms my heart. With that, let's get these two married." He looked at his daughter, then to Modo, then said, "Sir Maverick, you have become a large part of our family in such a sort amount of time. Please, honor my request, to love the princess and your daughter, for the rest of your days. Make their happiness paramount to yours, and let their love for you, shine in your heart." He turned back to Althea, then said, "My daughter, you have chosen Sir Maverick to give your heart to, unconditionally. May the love and devotion he feels for you, keep you warm, and secure, for the rest of your days." He faced the audience, then asked, "If there is anyone who objects to this marriage, let them speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Carbine scanned the audience with a scowl on her face from her wheelchair, making damn sure, Althea married Modo, and no one says a thing to stop them.

However, the rear doors burst open, revealing the mouse who once dated Althea. "I object to this union, your majesty!" He shouted.

Carbine's tail shot out straight from her body, and ground her teeth together, then not-so-politely asked, "On what grounds!?"

"Sir Maverick is not of noble blood! He's not worthy of being married to the princess. Any child that came from this union, would be considered a bastard, and not be able to ascend to the throne. Simply look over this man. He is a soldier who couldn't make it in the Army. He fought with the Freedom Fighters instead. That man up there, is a rebel! He could never lead the kingdom, if required. Is that what you all want? A False king, leading you? I think not!"

The queen spat, "Sir Modo Maverick loves the princess and their daughter, more than you ever loved her, Peter! Actually, I caught you cheating on my daughter while you two were supposed to be exclusive! Why should I, or my husband believe anything you say now?"

"I admit, I was a jerk back then," he said. "But, I'm still a better man than this Half-Mouse will ever be!"

Both Amethyst and Ivory rose from their seats, walked right up the aisle to the mouse, then Amethyst roared, "Modo is the best thing that ever happened to my niece! To hear you, berate him, makes me want to slug you!"

"You? Hurt me? The only thing you could do is make my nights much less lonely," he said. "You are quite good looking, care to have a Three-Way with me and the princess?"

Ivory tapped him on the right shoulder, and when he turned, she let her right fist fly, right into his muzzle. "You couldn't handle being with a single female, much less two. And the only mouse this beautiful woman is going to sleep with is me! I love her, and she's mine! Jerk!"

"You love me, Ivory?" Amethyst asked.

Ivory went over to Amethyst, stroked the left side of her face, as she said, "Yes, I do, Amethyst. I've been in love with you, before we started dating."

Amethyst really didn't know how to respond to Ivory's declaration. What she did know, is she felt real good, as Ivory touched her. On impulse, Amethyst pulled Ivory to her, then said, right before their lips touched, "I'm in love with you too."

Rosemary covered Crystal's eyes, making sure she didn't see the two females, kissing each other, rather deeply. Not that she found anything wrong with them expressing their emotions. She was more worried how Crystal would handle it.

Peter wiped some blood away with his left sleeve, then said, "This kingdom is going to hell. Two lesbians kissing out in public, so disgusting."

"Please excuse us, me and my brothers are going to escort this guy out," Modo said and walked off the altar, followed by Vinnie and Throttle.

A few seconds later, Modo lifted Peter by his jacket to his face, then very angrily said, "You have exactly thirty seconds to leave!"

"Or what? You'll beat me up? This is exactly what I was talking about! You and your friends resort to violence, when confronted!"

"No, I'm not going to resort to violence. But I have no issues, showing you to the curb! You piece of trash!" Modo said, right before he picked him up the rest of the way and carried him out of the chapel.

"Please excuse the groom and his groomsmen, we'll be right back," Vinnie said and followed Modo along with Throttle.

Modo put Peter down, stepped back, then said, "Are you going to embarrass yourself further?"

He took a swing at Modo and missed.

Modo was about to retaliate, but heard, "Let me take care of the trash, uncle Modo."

Modo turned in the direction of the voice, and saw his nephew, Rimfire. He had grown into a very handsome man over the years. But what caught is his interest was the red-headed female on his arm.

Rimfire separated himself from his apparent date, walked confidently up to Peter, then said, "I'm not about to let my uncle dirty his hands with the likes of you! But I have no issues beating you into a bloody mess that no one will recognize, when I'm done!" Rimfire balled up his left hand, and let it fly. Hit fist connected with the Peter's face, breaking his snout. He was now bleeding profusely and obviously in severe pain. Rimfire was about to strike again, but heard, "Rimfire! That's enough!"

"But uncle, this ass insulted our family, on your wedding day, no less! Why shouldn't he pay?" Rimfire asked.

"Rimfire! He's been beaten. There is nothing more you can do to him, let's go back inside. I still have to get married, then you can tell me who is this lady you are dating," Modo said as he dropped his left arm over his nephew's shoulders.

A few minutes later, after Modo apologized for delaying the ceremony. The King said, "Sir Maverick, Princess Althea, please face each other and take the other's hands.

Modo and Althea turned and faced each other, took each other's hands, as instructed, and looked into the other's eyes.

Modo's heart pounded in his chest, the longer he looked into Althea's eyes of blue. 'In a few minutes, she is going to be my wife! This is the best day of my life!' He thought.

Althea was having similar thoughts. 'I'm about to be married to the man I fell in love with almost at first sight! I wonder how he's going to react when I tell him I'm pregnant with his child?'

"Since the bride and groom wrote their own wedding vows, you don't have to see the Bride's father get overly emotional. Sir Maverick, please recite your vows to the princess," the king said.

"Althea, I will be forever your eternal husband. I solemnly vow to keep you in my heart and put you and Crystal. Before anything else. I'm your strength in sickness and in health. I will hold onto you with endearing love. I will willingly give my life for you, and out daughter. My love and devotion is for you, and you alone. I am honored to have your love for the rest of my days, my lovely goddess of Mars. Let us be wed, becoming the perfect couple, by the ancient words of our ancestors," Modo recited.

"Princess, Althea. Please recite your vows," the king said.

"My dearest, knight. I will forever be your loving wife. My love for you has no bounds. There will never be another man, who can compare with you. I will love you, and you alone for the rest of my days, and into the afterlife. You and our daughter, will be paramount to me. I will be your rock, you can lean on, I will be your solstice, mostly, I will be by your side, while we raise our children to be compassionate adults, who will have families of their own. Let us become, husband and wife, by the words of the ancients," Althea said.

Modo heard the word 'Children' leave Althea's mouth. He lifted. His left eyebrow, questioning her phrase.

Althea ever so slightly nodded, then gently placed his mechanical hand on her stomach.

Modo felt the slight bulge with the palm of his hand and started to cry out of happiness.

The king was as a loss as to what was occurring right in front of him. He said, "Its normal for the bride and groom to shed a tear, once the ceremony has been completed. But not now."

"Please continue, father, I will explain after," Althea said.

"Very well, daughter. Duchess Crystal Maverick, please step forward to present the earrings."

Crystal left her spot and walked across the altar to the king. She reached into the basket, withdrawing a violet box, containing the wedding earrings. She handed the box to the king, then went over to her father, standing to his left.

Modo removed his had from Althea, picked up Crystal, and placed her on his shoulders. "Better, Crystal?" He asked.

"Perfect, daddy," she responded.

Althea almost bust into laughter, seeing Modo easily lift their daughter onto his shoulders, like she belonged there. "You know, dear husband, you're going to spoil her," she said.

"Doesn't our daughter, deserve a front row seat to see her parents getting married?" He asked.

Althea couldn't help herself. She leaned forward, and kissed Modo, squarely on the lips.

"Mommy! No kissing daddy until you say I do!" Crystal said.

Althea pulled back, lifted her head to look at her daughter, then said, "Alright, no kissing daddy until the ceremony is over." She turned to her father, then asked, "Can we continue, please father?"

Gerald chuckled. Her family was providing so much entertainment for the crowd that this wedding was one that was going to be talked about for years. He took the smaller earring from the box, and said as he handed it over to Modo, "Sir Maverick, please insert this earring into her left ear, and repeat after me."

Modo took the earring from the king, slipped the gold ring through an open hole midway up her left ear, and waited for the king to continue.

"With this earring," the king said.

"With this earring," Modo repeated.

"I thee wed," the king said.

"I thee wed."

The king turned ever so slightly to his daughter, noticed her wet eyes. But before he could react, Modo already had his handkerchief in his left hand, drying her eyes.

Gerald took the larger earring from the box, set it down, then said, "Princess Althea, please insert this earring into his left ear, and repeat after me."

Althea took the earring from her father, motioned for Modo to lower himself, which he did, then she removed the middle hoop in his left ear, before placing the gold ring in the hole.

"With this earring," The king said.

"With this earring," Althea repeated.

"I thee wed," the king said.

"I thee.." as she was speaking, Modo swept her up in his arms, holding her bridal style, then said, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. As you were saying?"

Althea lovingly stroked the left side of his face, as she said, "I thee wed." She then kissed her now husband, who returned her kiss.

Gerald threw the book he was reading over his left shoulder, and went to stand by his wife.

"You were supposed to pronounce them as husband and wife, Gerald?" Rosemary asked.

"Why bother? Everyone already knows they are married, why restate the obvious."

Modo pulled back from their first kiss as husband and wife and turned to the audience. The happy family all had large smiles on their faces as everyone applauded.

After a few minutes, Modo briskly walked back up the aisle, through the lines of knights, who had to hold their sabers very high, so they didn't touch Crystal, who was still on her father's shoulders, and out of the Chapel.

They were followed by the king and queen, then the rest of the wedding party.

Once outside, Modo lowered, Althea to the ground, then lifted Crystal from his shoulders. But he didn't put her down. Crystal was now cradled in her father's right arm, with her arms around his neck. "How far along are you, Althea?" Modo asked.

"Four weeks, Modo. I wanted it to be a surprise for you. I hope you aren't upset?" She asked.

"I'm overjoyed, Althea! Not only did you marry me, now you have given me the best gift in the world, a child!" Modo exclaimed.

"Does that mean I get to be a big sister?" Crystal asked.

"Yes you do, Crystal. In about six months, you will be holding your baby brother or sister," Modo said.

"What is all of this talk about babies?" Gerald asked.

"Mother didn't tell you?" Althea asked.

"See, I told you I could keep my mouth shut, daughter," Rosemary said.

Althea rolled her eyes at her mother, then said, "Father, I'm going to have Modo's child in about six months."

"I get to be a grandfather again! This is wonderful news! We are going to have a baby shower when you return!" Gerald said, latching his arm around his wife.

Rimfire and his date walked over to the Newlyweds, then he said, "Uncle Modo, I never thought you would be dating someone like her, much less marrying her, but I have to admit, you both look great together. Congratulations uncle!"

"Thanks, let me introduce you to my wife. Rimfire, this is Althea and my daughter, Crystal. Althea, Crystal, this is my nephew, Rimfire and his date.." Modo said.

"Oops, sorry. Uncle Modo, Aunt Althea, this beautiful woman is Lola. I have been dating her for quite awhile," Rimfire stated.

Lola walked past Rimfire directly to Crystal, then asked, "Crystal, what is there to do around here, that would be considered fun?"

"Lots!" Crystal responded, then asked, "Daddy, can you put me down, please?"

Modo gently lowered Crystal to the ground, and she grasped Lola's left hand in hers, before leading her back towards the residence.

All three watched as the young duchess led Lola around the corner, and out of sight.

"She seems very nice, Rimfire," Althea said.

"That she is, Aunt Althea. You should see her teach, she's a natural with the younger mice, they all love her, just like I do, "Rimfire said.

"You love her?" Althea asked.

"That, I do. I can't see my life without her by my side, Aunt Althea.

"I'm happy you found someone, Rimfire. You have to excuse us, we have to greet the rest of the guests," Modo said, before he went off with his wife, to meet the rest of the guests.

A few hours later, the reception was winding down. Modo and Althea were saying their so-longs to the guests.

Crystal became instant friends with Lola and got real excited to learn she was going to be her teacher next year.

Somehow, Rimfire managed to get Lola alone. They were standing over by the fountain, looking back at the happy couple, then Lola said, "They look so good together, I hope their marriage lasts forever."

Rimfire pulled at the collar of his shirt in nervousness, then said, "Lola, you mean the world to me. I love you with all of my heart."

Lola turned around to face Rimfire, saw his nervousness written all over his face, then asked, "Are you alright, Rim?"

"I will be in a minute, after you answer me," he said, lowering himself onto his right knee. He reached into his jacket, pulled out a small red box, opened it, then asked, Lola, my reason for being, will you marry me?"

Lola brought her hands to her mouth, covering her trembling lips, her tail shot out straight from her body, as she contemplated what was occurring.

From her non-answer, Rimfire thought she was going to say no. He started getting back up, his tail was dragging on the ground, and as he was about to turn around, she answered, "Yes, I will marry you, You lovable-hulk of a mouse!"

He turned in time to catch her, swung her around in his arms, and kissed her, before slipping the earring though her ear.

Althea caught a glimpse of the scene over by the fountain. She pulled on her husband's left sleeve, and once she had his attention, she said, "I think your nephew asked Lola to marry him, and by the looks of things, she said yes."

"That kid moves fast, but good for him. Lola is going to make a fine wife, just like mine," Modo said before he quickly kissed her. "Its time for us to go. Amethyst is watching Crystal while we are away, and the guys will be checking in on her from time to time. Our daughter will be very well cared for. Shall we ride off into the night?" He asked extending his elbow.

"We shall," Althea said, slipping her arm though his.

Modo whistled and Lil Hoss responded, rolling up right to their side. He gently lifted Althea, placing her side-saddled on the bike, then throwing his left leg over the tank and lowering himself down into the saddle. The two slipped their helmets onto their heads and rode off into the night, starting their lives together and husband and wife.

End of Story

Thanks to DinoDragonMaster and Raven Perez for helping with the Wedding Vows!

This story in its entirety is dedicated to Vlaatjee. You Rock Sis!


End file.
